A Day in the Life
by Bob1097
Summary: This is a series of stories about how WWE's super star's lives intertwine, overlap, and collide!
1. Summer Rain

"Rainie Marie Rhodes! If you're going with me get your ass in the truck now!" Cody yelled to his younger sister up stairs.

"I am doing my hair, and you are going to wait on me." She yelled back to him in an agitated voice.

"I won't wait long." Cody said just loud enough for Rainie to hear him. The bathroom door flew open with a shrill scream of annoyance; a blue hair brush missed Cody by a foot.

"Hey!" He said looking at where the hair brush lay on the floor.

"And I need that brush back!" Rainie yelled to her brother. Cody picked up the brush and through it over the Balkan banister. It hit the bath room door with a thunk.

Twenty minutes later Cody was driving down the road with his sister sitting in the passenger seat applying thicker lip gloss.

"We are going to be late." Cody said not talking to anyone in particular.

"Would you shut up, it doesn't matter."

"It does matter! Randy is having a Bar-Bee-Que and I was supposed to bring drinks." Cody grumbled.

"Stop whining there is a store just down the street from Randy's house; you can get drinks and save the Bar-Bee-Que!" Rainie said dramatically.

"Randy shouldn't even have said you could come." Cody said.

"You're just jealous that it's not a boy's day." Rainie said wiping pink gloss off the corner of her mouth.

"He only invited you because he thinks you're cute." Cody said.

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?" She asked batting her eye lashes in the mirror. "Besides, I know I'm cute." She added.

Cody huffed defeated, "There is just no talking to you!"

"No." she agreed smiling.

Cody pulled his truck into Randy Orton's driveway. The two got out of the truck.

"Help me with these drinks." Cody said.

"No, you are the big buff man, you get them." Rainie said shutting the door and bounced off to join the crowed of people in Randy's yard.

"I don't think that part is supposed to be on fire." Rainie said as she and a few other girls watched Shawn Michaels make a feeble attempt at grilling steaks.

"If you're not going to help, go away." He said and the girls giggled and walked away.

"Hey girls." Randy said stopping the group. They all giggled and said 'hey' back. Cody and Ted DiBiase were with Randy as usual.

"Well I got to say Rain; you are looking better and better. A hell of a lot better than you brother." Randy said and Rainie laughed and smiled back.

Cody rolled his eyes at the two. It was a well known fact that Cody and Rainie could almost pass as twins.

"Do you know Dave?" Randy asked.

"Well I know who he is obviously but we have never met." Dave Batista was in conversation a few feet away. Randy tapped him on the shoulder, "Dave there is someone you are going to want to meet."

The dark haired man left his conversation to stand by Randy. Though Rainie knew almost everyone there, she was one of the few who did not have a wrestling career and probably the only one who did not want one.

"Dave this is Rainie, Cody's sister." Randy said.

"Um, baby sister. She's only 18." Cody interjected. Rainie rolled her eyes. "David" The man said sticking out his hand in self introduction. Rainie took it and minutes later the two were gone.

"Now you've done it." Cody said to Randy.

"What?" Randy asked.

"You know his reputation."

"He wouldn't-" Randy started then looked at the two "You think?" He mused still watching the two.

Little did they know, he would.

Rainie was intrigued by David. He was the very form of what girls wanted and exactly what she knew she should stay away from.

The crowed was starting to fade and Rainie could almost feel Cody looking at her as she and David sat on Randy's front porch swing.

"Why don't you come over to my place and have a real meal." David asked Rainie.

"Yea Shawn has never been great at grilling." Rainie agreed.

"Maybe after, a little dessert," David said letting his hand roam a little higher up her leg. Rainie smiled at him.

"Now David, what kind of girl do you think I am?" She said knowing full well she would. "I'll be right back." She said getting up and leaving David.

She poked her head around the door frame enough to see Cody.

"Cody I'm going to David's." Rainie said and started to leave but stopped when she saw the reaction on people's faces.

Cody gave Randy an 'I-told-you-so.' look.

Everyone looked concerned and a bit surprised. "Is that a big deal?" Rainie ask.

Cody looked around the room, "Yea, it is Rain."

"Oh Cody, don't be dramatic." Rainie said and waved her brother off and went to join David.

The physical pursuits that ensued between the two forced Rainie to stay the night at David's house and by extension, in his bed.

David dropped Rainie off the next morning with a kiss and a promise to take her to her favorite restaurant that night.

"Rain, is that you?" Cody yelled from the basement

"It's me." She confirmed calling through the doorway at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Rain. Cody home?" Kofi Kingston said. He had just let himself in the front door.

"Yea, he's down stairs working out." Rainie was use to men coming in to their houses unannounced.

"We were supposed to lift at Randy's today, but his mother came over so that fell through." Kofi said shrugging his solders.

"K', well save me a place on the treadmill I'm going to come run later." Rainie said and Kofi nodded and went down stairs to meet Cody.

Rainie went up the stairs and changed in to her jogging clothes. She skipped breakfast to join her brother and his friends in Cody's gym.

The gym was by far Cody's favorite room in the whole house. He had worked so hard to make the room perfect and spent every spare moment down there.

When Rainie reach the bottom of the stairs it was to find the whole room in laughter; apparently Ted had been trying to move several weights at once, and they fell on his foot.

Cody was laughing the hardest. "Damn it Cody, it's not funny." Ted said holding his right foot hopping to a bench to sit down.

"Yes it is man, you're an idiot." Cody said still laughing at his friend.

"I think I broke it." He said.

"Witch one did you drop on it?" Kofi ask.

"All of them." Ted answered

"Go to the doctor dude." Kofi advised trying to hide his laughter.

"Some ones got to take me, I can't drive." Ted said and looked around the room for a volunteer.

"Rainie will do it." Cody said.

"You take him Cody, he's your friend." Rainie said.

Ted sat holding his foot and looking at the two. "Just take him Rain, I'm working out."

"I want to run."

"You can run when you get back."

Then Ted interrupted their argument. "Well if someone doesn't take me, I'm going to pass out."

"Well how is he going to get up the stairs?" Rainie ask giving in.

Kofi and Cody looked at Ted with evil looks.

"No!" Ted said firmly, knowing what the two were thinking.

The two quickly grabbed Ted by the arms and legs and started carrying him up the stairs. "Cody, I wish you had an elevator." Ted said.

Once Rainie and Ted were in Rainie's car Ted spoke to her. "Thanks Rain I really appreciate it. I'll buy you a steak some time."

"Well let's just hope I get back in time to have a steak tonight. I have a date with David tonight." She explained.

"You should be careful around him Rain, we know him." Ted said.

"Oh Teddy, loosen up. It's not like I'm going to fall in love with him or anything."

"Let's hope not." Ted said.

After seven hours of sitting in the waiting room alone, Ted came hobbling over to her on crunches. "Six weeks on these things." Ted said in disappointment.

Rainie smiled at him. "I'll buy you lunch." She said patting Ted on the shoulder as they walked out of the hospital. "You are never going to hear the end of this." Rainie added and Ted looked annoyed.

Rainie made it back to her house with just enough time to get ready for her date with David. "This is your night baby." David said and Rainie's return trip home was lost to oblivion.

A mere week later Rainie announced she was moving in to David's house. She seemed to be the only one happy about the thing. All of her friends protested, but she paid them no mind.

Her time at David's house was spent waiting for him to call her. He was a very controlling being and Rainie was finding out what her brother had been warning her about.

But the feelings she had for David rendered her helpless.

David had a temper and it was coming more and more to Rainie that she could not stay. Yesterday's trip to the doctor for nausea had informed her that she was pregnant.

David was gone to the guy, Rainie called Cody.

"Hello?" Cody answered.

"Cody I need to come home." Cody could tell by his sister's voice that this was serious.

"Rainie, I'm 3000 miles away. I'm sorry but I'm not there, nether is Randy. The only one there is Ted, can he come get you?" Cody asked

"That will be fine. And Cody, I love you." Rainie's voice had an edge that was almost at tears

"I love you too sis." Cody said.

Rainie hung up the phone and waited. A few minutes later Ted knocked on the door. At this time Rainie was glad she had only brought a few clothes to David's. Ted put her suit case in the back of his truck. There was nothing said until Ted parked in Cody's driveway.

"What happened?" Ted asked.

Rainie knew if she opened her mouth she might tear up. "I just had to get out before it got any worse." She managed to say without crying.

"We all told you Rain." He said.

She lost it.

Her broken words came with violent sobs. "I know and I wish I had listened but I didn't and I'm sorry." Rainie's crying made her voice and breathing come out harsh and loudly.

"Shh, Rain it's okay. I'm sorry I didn't mean that." Ted said as he reached across the cab of the truck and brought Rainie into a hug and held her close to him.

"I just wish Cody were home."

Rainie said sobbing. Ted knew that even thou the two argued all the time they were really quite close. They were all the other had. "I know." Ted said and stroked Rainie's hair.

"I don't want to be alone. Will you stay here tonight?" Rainie said and turned her face to look at him. He thought for a minute.

"I'll stay." he said and she smiled at him.

That night Rainie was very happy to be back in her old room. Ted was sleeping in the guest room. Late that night David called Rainie.

"Hello?" Rainie answered.

"Where are you Rain?" David asked.

"David I need to talk to you, I'm not coming back. It's over."

Rainie heard David sigh. "It's okay Rain If you need some time alone I understand. You can come back when you get ready." David said sweetly.

"You don't understand David, I'm not coming back." Rainie replayed.

"You'll change your mind baby."

"No I won't. I'm tired of you treating me like a rag doll. I'm pregnant, that is no place to raise a baby."

There came to be an edge to David's voice. "Well Rainie you don't have to raise a baby at all there are other options."

"David this is my baby and I'm keeping it." Rainie said sternly.

"Rainie you are too young for this." David argued.

"I am keeping it and there is nothing you can do about it." Rainie said then hung up the phone before anything else could be said.

"You're pregnant?" Ted asked from Rainie's doorway.

She hadn't realized how loud she had been. This wasn't the way she had planned to break the big news.

"Yea, I went to the doctor yesterday." She confessed.

"You've got to tell Cody." Ted told her.

"I know I didn't mean to tell David just then, it just slipped out."

Ted walked over and sat by Rainie on her bed. "It's okay Rain." He said and dropped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I wish Cody would come home."

Rainie was fighting the urge to tell her brother she was pregnant over the phone but had decided to wait until he came home.

'This would be a long two weeks.' She thought.

That night as Rainie lay waiting for sleep to come she pulled her teddy bear closer to her. The brown bear had originally been Cody's Christmas present from their mother. But Cody being a four year old boy the thing had been tossed to the floor. Rainie saved the bear and it became her's.

As she replayed the story in her mind she thought if one day her bear might occupy her baby's crib.

The next day David called very early. His apologies soon turned to hateful yells. Before Rainie went to bed David had drove by her house three times.

That became Rainie's normal day, David's calls turning from calling her baby, telling her he missed her and wanted to take care of the baby, to calling her a bitch and he was going to make sure that the baby was never brought in to the world.

Cody knowing David's violent nature asked Ted to stay with Rainie until he got back.

Ted agreed.

A week before Cody was supposed to come home Rainie got a call from her brother.

"Hello." Rainie said.

"Hi Rain." Cody said.

"Hey Cody, when are you coming home?" There was a pause.

"About that Rainie, can you come get Randy and me?"

"Where? Why?" Rainie ask.

"We got to come home early. We drove and well, we had an accident in Tennesse. We are alright, but we need you to come get us."

"I'll be right there."

It was a three hour drive, but the thought of seeing her brother again sustained her. When she arrived at the location Cody told her, she saw Randy and her brother standing by a completely totaled, black Cadillac!

"Nice car." Rainie's greeted.

"Glad you like it." Cody said kissing his sister on the cheek. "It was your Christmas present." Cody said and smiled.

"Thanks but I would like it better if it wasn't totaled."

That night as Cody, Randy, Rainie and Ted sat around the fire place Rainie felt the time was right.

"Peal me an orange Cody." Rainie told her brother more than ask him.

"No! Fix it yourself." He snapped back.

"Now Cody, is that anyway to talk to a mother to be?" Rainie ask.

Cody's jaw dropped. "What?" he asked.

There was silence as Randy and Ted watched uncertainly.

"I'm pregnant Cody!" Rainie said enthusiastically.

"Oh my God Rain. I don't know what to say." Cody said. Then he got up and kissed his sisters cheek. "Congratulations." He said.

"Thanks. Now, how about that orange big brother?" Rainie ask.

"You got it."

It wasn't long after Cody got back that Rainie was sitting with Cody and their friends watching TV, when there was a knock on the door.

David had obviously decided to go beyond harassing phone calls and actually came to Rainie and Cody's house. When Cody opened the door David shoved him back out of the way. Thankfully Randy Orton, John Morison, Kofi Kingston, John Cena and Ted DiBiase were all in Cody's house at the time.

When David pushed Cody an all-out riot began with one enemy in common. Randy immediately hit David in the head with his fist and the others joined in. In the fly of fist and feet there was not a single man that came out unscathed.

After David was forcibly removed from the house the men sat around the kitchen with ice pressed to different body parts.

"Rain" Cody said looking at his sister with an ice pack against his right eye. "I know you don't want to, but I think it's time to take out a restraining order" he said.

Rainie looked down. "I think you are right" She admitted.

"It's just that I didn't expect this to happen. I thought he was different." Rainie said crying to Randy.

He was supposed to have gone out with the boys but instead he was sitting on Rainie's bed with her listening to her cry and holding her hand.

"I know Rain. I know." He said putting an arm around her shoulder. "You are so beautiful. You deserve better." He said then he laid his lips on hers and kissed her patiently.

She put her arms around him as the kisses depend. It had been so long since she had been held by a man who cared about her that her haste gave away her anticipation. "Fuck me Randy!" Rainie whispered in Randy's ear and Randy had no objections. One kiss turned into hours of playful love.

"Where were you last night? Chastity ask about you?" Ask Ted the next day.

"Forget Chastity, I was with Rainie." Randy replied.

"You were with Rainie Rhodes?" Ted asked stopping what he was doing to look at his friend.

"Yes. Do we know another Rainie?" Randy confirmed.

"You're seeing her now?" Ted asked.

"No I was just, comforting her last night." Randy said smugly.

"Oh." Ted said trying to process the realization of what was going on.

"You know Ted, you should go see her. She would give you some." Randy said.

"No thanks." Ted replied.

"Come on now; don't act like you are too good. You have always liked her."

Ted looked seriously.

This was perfectly true. He had, had his eye on Cody's sister for a few years now. But he was older than her and she always seemed to be dating someone else. Not to mention that Cody was one of his best friends and Ted was pretty sure that Cody would tear him limb to limb if he ever touched Rainie. "Yea but I don't want anything thanks to Dave Batista." Ted said and Randy chuckled.

A month and a half past with David only calling once but driving by Rainie's house quite often.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, will you take me? We will find out the sex of the baby." Rainie ask her brother.

"Only if you name it after me." Cody said.

They both laughed and Rainie promised.

"Congratulations. It looks like you have a perfectly health 16 week old girl." The nurse said looking at the screen.

Rainie squealed.

"Would you like to see her?" The nurse asked.

"Yes!" Cody and Rainie said at the same time.

The nurse turned the monitor so they could see the tiny blue form that resembled a baby sucking its thumb.

"She is beautiful." Rainie said.

"She is so little." Cody said.

"Cody Leann." Rainie said. "I've been thinking about it and that is what I want to name her."

"I was kidding Rain; you don't really have to name her after me." Cody said turning a soft shade of pink.

"But I want to. How many girls have a brother like you?"

Cody smirked. "Most girls wouldn't want one." He said.

Cody and Rainie were sitting in Randy's living room with several other guests. A baby shower for Rainie's baby had just concluded. There was a lighthearted spirit over the houses. Laughing and talking, time was passing fast.

An odd pain hit Rainie's stomach. "Oew." Rainie said laying a hand on her stomach. Every eye in the room went to her.

"Alright Rain?" Cody asked with a concerned look.

"Fine, she just kicked."

A few people laughed and Cody smiled faintly. "Oh." He said quietly.

People went back to talking only to be interrupted by Rainie letting out a scream, clutching her stomach and falling to the floor.

Every one made a quick movement to Rainie's side, but Cody was the first to his sisters.

"Rainie! What's wrong?"

She did not reply verbally. She rolled on the floor and moaned in pain.

"Cody you've got to take her to the hospital." Randy said panicking as he huddled with Cody over Rainie's writhing body.

"I'll get the truck." Ted said sitting down his wine glass.

"Get the hummer, it has a bigger backseat." Randy said to Ted. "The keys are in the top drawer." Ted gave a nod of compliance as he ran from the room. They heard the drawer open quickly and then slam shut.

Randy helped Cody scoop Rainie into his arms. That is when everyone noticed that Rainie's white skirt was covered with blood.

Cody ran as quickly as he could to the fount door.

Ted had pulled Randy's blue hummer mere inches from the steps. Randy opened the back door and quickly, not necessary gently, helped Cody put his sister in the backseat.

Once they arrived at the hospital Cody ran carrying his sister in to the hospital with he and Randy shouting frantic for help.

The scene would have been comical, except it could not have been graver. As soon as the three came through the door action was taken.

Shortly after Rainie was taken away and Randy was sitting in one of the red chairs and Cody was pacing around the waiting room when Ted walked in.

"What's going on? What's happened?" Ted ask a Cody who was obviously too shaken to talk because he stopped walking and opened his mouth but didn't speak, shook his head and started walking again.

"They said she had a miscarriage." Randy said.

"Oh man." Ted said as he put his hands on the top of his head. "Is she going to be okay?" He asked.

"They have her in sugary now." Cody said.

The three men sat in the waiting room except for Cody who keep sitting then standing to pass around the room.

A few hours later a doctor walled over to them and informed them that Rainie had lost the baby but she was in relatively good health and it would be okay if they wanted to see her.

They all walked into her room.

"Hey Rain." Cody said slowly.

She was crying.

Cody put his hand on her head. She put her arms around his waist and pulled him into a sitting position by her on the bed.

Tears were burning the corner of Cody's eyes and were threatening to fall. He ran his hand over her hair as she sobbed in his lap.

Ted and Randy assumed sets around Rainie's bed and sat quietly.

Rainie did not speak even after Cody drove her home. The only sound that escaped her was her crying renewing when she saw the sonogram pictures stuck to the refrigerator. Cody quickly took the pictures down and put them in a drawer.

Rainie went straight up to her room and lay on her bed and pulled her teddy bear to her.

A few hours later Cody opened Rainie's door. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Good night, Rainie." Cody said. "'Night" She replied feebly.

After lying without sleep for far too long, Rainie picked up her phone, and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A groggy voice said.

"Teddy?"

"Rainie?" He said more awake and concerned.

"I can't sleep. Will you drive me around?"

"Sure Rain I'll be right there."

Minutes later Rainie hared Ted's truck pull into the driveway. She quietly walked down the stairs and got into Teds truck. She opened the passenger door and climbed into the set.

"Hey Teddy." She said and smiled at him.

"Good evening Rain." He said back. "I brought you a blanket." He said laying a blue blanket in her lap as he put the truck in reverse.

"Thank you." She said and laid her set back and covered herself with the blanket.

Ted drove over back roads and over the same paths twice. After four hours he put his hand to the radio to change a particularly annoying pop song when Rainie said quietly, "Leave it. I like this song."

Ted smiled; he thought she had been asleep.

"Do you think you could sleep now?"

"Yea." she said and snuggled into the set.

"I will take you to my place, that way we won't wake your brother."

"K." She said sleepily

A few minutes later he pulled his truck into his garage. "We're here Rain." He said but she made no reply.

She had fallen asleep.

He walked around the truck, unbuckled her seat belt and scoped her into his arms and carried her up stairs to his room.

He laid her in his bed and covered her. He got in bed beside her and closed his eyes.

"Hold me." She said, and Ted did not hesitate.

He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"You know I miss high school."

"I was at your graduation."

"Were you?"

"Yea, you were 17th in your class."

Rainie laughed. "You remember that?" She asked.

He laughed too. "Yea" He said.

"Why do you remember that?" She asked.

"Because, I love you Rainie Marie Rhodes" He said, and she snuggled closer to him.

"I love you too Teddy." Moments later they both were asleep.


	2. smokin'

Cody stepped forward and put his lips on Ted's and kissed him uncertainly. For a moment Ted did not react at once to the tender lips moving on his. But it did not take long for the sensation to become more that he could bear.

He clasped Cody's face in his hands forcing their lips to press even harder together. Ted was the first to ask the kiss to deepen, he slid his tongue in to Cody's mouth, then it was Cody's turn no to react.

But after what felt like a few seconds, their tongues began to chase each other around, stroking one another. Heat rushed through their bodies. Cody put his hands on Ted's hips and pulled his body closer to his own.

They let out echoing moans as the two hardened at the grinding friction. Both men wanted more. Ted suddenly pulled back. His hands still on Cody's face. Cody's eyes fluttered open, a whimper escaped his red lips when Ted pulled his body away.

Questions were in Cody's eyes. Ted moved his lips without sound for a few seconds before he finally got the words to come out.

"I'll see ya 'round Cody." Ted said quietly as he turned as to not have to look at the eyes that were so like his wives. Cody had obviously not mastered the art of forming a sentence, for he just whimpered again.

Ted did not reply, he walked to the door, and then he was gone, leaving Cody standing alone with the denim of his jeans uncomfortably tight over the bulge Ted had caused.

A loud bang came from the kitchen and a tousled haired Rainie came into the room to see her husband standing looking lost in the middle of the room. "Ted. Babe, what's up?" Rainie said, not bothering to stifle a yawn.

Ted was looking pale and, well, odd. "I kissed Cody." He said very quietly, barely parting his white lips to speak.

"You kissed Cody." Rainie repeated back to him.

"I tongued you brother." He said loudly, looking panicked.

Rainie laughed and covered her mouth. "You tongued my brother?" She asked. A little cress between her eyebrows, but she was still smiling.

"Yea! And don't laugh Rain, this is serious!" Rainie put down her hand and tried to straighten her smile into a concerned expression.

"Well, Teddy I'm not really sure what you want me to say?"

He threw himself onto his knees at Rainie's feet and clutched her left hand in both of his. "I want you to tell me I'm not gay." Ted said desperately looking up into Rainie's blue eyes with his own.

Her eyes were exactly the same shade and shape as Cody's. This did not make the thing any easier.

As she could see this was something that was really bothering him she knelt beside him and laid her right hand on his. "Baby look," She said softly. "I can't tell you if your gay or not. Only you can make that decision. But if you need me to tell you, then it sounds like you are having doubts, and you need to confront them. I love you but I don't want the man that I married wondering if he would be happier with my brother. Cody is a great catch I would never say that he wasn't and if you want a chance to find out, Becca invited me out of town for a week, I will go and you can decide when I get back." She said sweetly.

Ted did not speak just stared back into Rainie's eyes like a small child frightened of the dark.

Rainie ran a hand through Ted's blond hair and pulled him in for a kiss that she planted on his forehead. "Think we can go to bed now?" She laughed. He nodded silently and followed her back to their room.

Somehow that next day Ted found himself pulling into Cody's drive way. He parked his truck and walked up to the door and knocked. It was the first time he could ever remember knocking at the Rhodes house.

Cody opened the door almost immediately. "Ted. It's you." Cody said smiling, the unmistakable gleam of life sparkled in his eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you about, well about, about yesterday." Ted got out after several tries. Then he looked down not wanting to see the disappointment he knew was on Cody's face.

"Well, you want to come in?" Cody asked opening the door and stepping out of the way. Ted stayed stationary.

"I'm not going to bite you." Cody said and Ted kept looking down to speak. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Cody's face fell. "Well it is a thousand degrees out there. Just come in for a few minutes." Cody said and Ted looked up appraisingly at the bright sun. This might take a while, and it would be uncomfortable enough. Ted nodded, but did not look into the other man's face. If Ted had looked up, it would be to see that Cody too was looking down.

Cody walked back into the living room dragging his bare feet. It was clear from the nave sweatpants and white tank top, Cody had just been sleeping under the blanket on the couch.

Cody sat down on the couch and pulled his legs up beside him. He was now staring at Ted who was standing by the door, looking at the floor.

"Sit down." Cody told the other. Ted made no sighs of hearing the command.

Cody sighed and shook his head and looked back down. "How long have we known each other? Seven years? Eight?" Cody asked.

"Eight." Ted answered.

"Well it looks like after all that time-" Cody started but was interrupted.

"I told Rainie what happened." Ted said.

"And?" Cody asked.

"She thinks we could use a brake. She went out of town with Becca for a week."

"Wow. You would think she would at least have told her brother." Cody said with a single sarcastic sound of laughter.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you."

"What do you want me to say Ted?" Cody asked loudly jumping to his feet.

Ted jumped a little bit, but looked Cody in the face. "Do you want me to say I'm sorry?" Cody asked stepping forward. "Well I can't. I don't know why I kissed you." Ted winced like Cody had just said something awful.

But Cody went own taking a few more small steps closer to Ted. "There was something in me telling me to do it." Cody reached out his hand and laid it on Ted's crossed arms. "And you were not exactly saying no."

This did it, Ted looked right into Cody's eyes, and his gaze was cold.

Cody put one hand Ted's shoulder and the other on the back of his neck. Slowly Cody brought their lips together. Once again Ted remained unresponsive for a moment but then roughly pulled Cody into his arms and forcefully kissed him.

It was like Ted's anger for the other man was coming out in the kiss.

"Mmmm." Escaped Cody's mouth. He could taste blood.

He tried to pull away but Ted's arms were too strong and kept him still. Cody used the wall to push himself away from the kiss. Ted glared.

Cody took a step backwards and pulled his index finger for Ted to follow him up stares.

They made their way slowly Cody walking backwards up the stairs not breaking eye contact with the other man. Cody could fell his heart beating against his chest and his breath hitting a brick wall in his throat.

Cody led them into his bed room. Ted stopped at the door.

Cody keep slowly walking back, stopping at the table by his bed and fumbled in the drawer for something, he pulled out a bottle of lubricant and tossed it to Ted who caught it. He looked at it then angrily through it back. Cody tossed it to the bed, and ran to Ted and put his arms around him and kissed him. Ted did the same. The kiss wasn't gently but it was definitely more timed.

Cody started walking backward again and did not break the kiss till both panting men were on their knees on Cody's bed.

Cody pulled away and slowly pulled his shirt over his head, concentrating on his lover's eye for any sign to stop. There was none.

Once the white tank top was on the floor. Ted's eyes drifted from Cody's eyes, to his chest, to his abdomen, to his chest, and to his eyes.

Cody reached for the bottom of Ted's tee-shirt, and started pulling it up. Ted raised his arms to let the cloth slide off of him.

Hearts were beating fast, breathing was shallow and mouths were dry.

Cody's eyes sweep over the newly reviled skin. He could fell himself Harding in his sweatpants.

Ted's hands went to the little carve above Cody's hips. Cody's eyes closed and he could fell the rust of goose bumps covering his skin.

Ted slipped his thumbs into the band of the sweatpants, still looking at Cody's closed eyes.

He slowly pushed them down to Cody's bent knees, to expose bear skin. A ghost of a smile flicked across Ted's face but quickly diapered.

Cody opened his eyes. Ted's face was blank. He unbuckled Ted's belt and opened his jeans. He pushed the blond onto his back.

Cody through the flip-flops to the floor and pulled off the pants and boxers at the same time.

Cody reached forward and touched the other man's hardening cock. Ted shut his eyes tight and held back a moan. Cody made a fist around it and began to move it up and down.

This was the first time Cody had ever done this, but he certainly had thought about it often enough. Pooling all his fantasizes, he kept moving his hand.

Ted let a strangled moan out.

"Ted?" Cody asked in a braking voice.

Ted made a little "M'?" Noise in reply but keep his eyes tight shut.

Cody stopped his movement. Ted whimpered. Cody straddled his lover. He placed a soft kiss under his jaw and a soft trial of kisses and gentle nips down to his hip.

"Ted?" Cody said looking to Ted's head lying on the pillow with closed eyes. He might have been asleep.

Cody knew he wasn't, and there was a good chance Ted was trying to imagine it was someone other than his best friend giving him so much pleasure.

"What?" He said.

"Say it." Cody said.

"Say what?"

"My name."

Ted sighed and did not speak for a few seconds.

Cody put his mouth on Ted's cock. He moved his tongue over the tip. He could fell the blood pounding through it. Ted moaned loudly.

"Cody." Ted breathed softly. Cody smiled.

Ted opened his eyes and sat up, so did Cody.

His fingers ran the length from Cody's chest to his bellybutton. Phrases like, 'Your beautiful.' and 'You look like your sister.' Floated to the top of Ted's mind but he felt like this was one of the times when it was best to say nothing.

Hot breath took Cody by surprise when Ted clamped his mouth to his neck. The kiss was surprisingly soft. Cody moaned and rolled his head back.

Cody went down on his back finding the bottle as he did so.

Cody put some on his fingers and made a fist around Ted's hard cock.

"Oh!" Ted called out at the sensation.

After Ted's cock was slick Cody rubbed his fingers over his own opening

Ted looked at Cody's hand then at Cody's face. "It'll hurt." Ted said looking worried.

Cody's chest was raising and falling quickly. "Only me. Just do it." Cody said, wanting it to be too late for him to back out.

Ted looked uncertainly at Cody's entrance.

Ted stuck two of his own finger in his mouth then gently stared pushing them into Cody.

This was not at all what Cody had expected. He expected Ted to be rough and not care about his comfort. A whimpered moan came from Cody at Ted's fingers inside him.

"Okay?" Ted asked his eyebrows were wrinkled. The last thing he wanted was for this not to be what Cody wanted.

He was obviously concerned about this. Cody nodded, biting his bottom lip.

Ted pressed the tip of his cock into Cody. It was ecstasy.

Warmth tightly enclosed Ted, it was ecstasy. "Uuhhh! Damn it Cody!" Ted said through gritted teeth, his eyes closed.

The pain generating from Ted's cock was Cody's ecstasy, as Ted pushed in slowly. Cody arched his back up from the pain.

He bite his lip at the point of penetration, this proved to be a mistake. He could taste the blood on his tongue again. Cody actually screamed in pain.

Ted moved in very slowly at first, and then picked up speed.

He was moaning and making obvious sounds of pleasure.

It only took Cody a few minutes for the edge of the pain to go away and a feeling of pleasure replaced it. It still wasn't comfortable, but he was staring to enjoy the pain.

His moans were colliding with Ted's in the thick hot summer air.

Cody's hand drifted to his own cock and he started pumping it in the same time Ted was keeping.

Teds hands were resting on Cody's hips, the better to bury himself inside Cody. "Oh fuck, Cody!" Ted said because Cody's entrance was constricting around him.

Cody screamed out as his own seed filled his hand. Ted opened his eyes for the first time and saw Cody's orgasm etched onto his face, and he released inside Cody.

He fell over Cody's seed splattered front. The lay there only seconds before he rolled off of the other man and lay on the bed next to Cody. They were breathing heavily staring up at the ceiling.

Cody wasn't sure what to do next, but if he was going to go for it, then he wanted the full experience. He rolled over and laid his head on Ted's sweaty chest. Ted did not protest, he even put his hand on Cody's head and put a kiss in his dark hair. The two men lay there not moving or speaking for over an hour.

Cody and Ted were sitting at the table eating sandwiches. "Well that was fun." Cody said blushing. "Don't you think so?"

Ted smiled guilty. "I'll have to tell Rainie."

Cody looked up from his plate. "Why?"

Ted looked at him like it was obvious. "Cause we're married and that was wrong. No matter how fun it was."

"My God Ted! Can you forget about Rainie, and what's right for just one damn day? This is about us." Cody said starting to get upset.

"There is no us. Cody, I'm not gay. Maybe you are, but I'm married to your sister. I love her!"

"You didn't have a problem with any of that a few hours ago." Cody stayed firmly crossing his arms across his bear chests.

"I have to go." Ted said standing up.

"Okay then! Why don't you just go?" Cody said his temper flaring and swiping his plate off the table. It hit the floor and shattered. Ted looked disbelievingly at Cody. Tears were making the corners of Cody's eyes glitter.

He was kind of beautiful.

Ted felt gilt hit his stomach. "Codes-"

"Get out!" Cody yelled standing up so fast he kicked his chair over.

Ted shook his head. "Are you alright?"

"Leave!" Cody shouted tears spilling from his eyes.

Ted did as he was told and left the house.

Ted had just made it back into his driveway when the realization of what he had just done hit him; he had cheated on his wife, had sex with a man, broke a heart, and lost his best friend, all in the same day, and it was still early.

He started crying.

He laid his head on the string wheel and cried harder than he had ever done in his life. After ten minutes of unchecked sobbing and whaling he sat up straight. Forcing himself to think.

First things first, He was worried about Cody; he had never seen him so upset.

Ted called Randy. If there was one person that knew Cody as well as Ted and Rainie, it was Randy.

After Ted explained what had happened Randy called him an 'asshole' and said he would check on Cody.

Next his wife, he had to tell her. Ted called Rainie. Chances were she was on a plain, but maybe by some miracle she would check her messages.

"This is Rain. Leave a message."

"Hey Rainie. It's Ted. But I guess you knew that. Look baby, I really need to talk to you. It's about Cody, I think he needs you. Call me as soon as you get this. I love you."

Ted sat there with no desire to get out, or even move.

Cody was sitting on the kitchen counter. His knees were drawn up to his chest and his forehead was resting on them. He was crying, not as hard as when Ted first left, but still crying.

The front door opened and a moment later Cody hared soft footsteps interning the kitchen.

"Cody." Randy said softly.

Cody looked up. Randy quickly saw red puffy eyes and tears cleaving to dark eyelashes before Cody roughly wiped them away.

"What are you doing here, Randy?"

"I came to check on you." Randy said.

"Check on me?" Cody asked his voice was tear stand and quiet.

"Ted called me." Randy confessed. Cody rolled his eyes and nodded. "He said-" Maybe this was not the time to be crude and say, 'He fucked you' "well, that you were upset."

"He should know." Cody said and replaced his head on his knees.

"You want to talk about it?" Cody turned his head to look at Randy.

"Do you want to hear about it?"

"Only if you want to talk about it." Randy said as he walked to stand in front of Cody. Cody nodded, tears were running silently now. "Well, get off the counter. Let's go to the couch." Randy said and stuck out his hands to help him down, Cody took them and jumped.

Randy led Cody to the loveseat and sat down with him.

Unexpectedly Cody laid his head on Randy's shoulder. Randy put an arm around him and pulled tight.

"Cody, man, when I said you might be gay; I didn't mean you should make a move on Ted."

Cody sobbed.

"You had to know this wasn't going to end well." Randy said.

"Shut up." Cody command.

Randy did as he was told. Normally he wouldn't have stood for being ordered around by anyone, but he didn't want to upset Cody further.

The phone rang.

Randy stretched out his fingers to reach the wireless on the end table.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Randy. I'm glad you're there. How is he?"

"Not good, Rain."

"Give him the phone." Rainie said.

Randy offered the phone to Cody. "Here, it's you sister."

Cody took the phone, lead his head across Randy's lap and put the phone to his ear.

Rainie could hear Cody breathing.

"Hey champ. How do you feel?"

"I'm sorry Rainie." Cody said starting to cry hard again. Randy put his hand on Cody's hair and began to pet him like a lap dog.

"Shhh." He cooed softly.

"Cody-" Rainie started.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry-"

"Cody."

"Rainie I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry-" Cody said very fast not even bothering to breathe.

Rainie interrupted him again. "It's Okay Cody! It's all alright."

"B... But-t, Ted?" Cody sobbed.

"It's okay Cody. I'm not angry. He told me what happened. I thought something like this might happen, that's why I left. I'm not angry at you."

There was a pause.

"You should be. I started it."

Rainie smiled to herself. Cody never took charge of anything, and look what happen the one time that he did.

"It's okay Cody. We both know that none can make Teddy do something he doesn't want to do."

"When are you coming home?" Cody asked.

"I was waiting on a connecting flight when I got Ted's message. As soon as I can get a plane back, I will be on it."

"Good." Cody said quietly. "He's an incredible lover, isn't he?" He added.

Cody could hear the little pops that told him Rainie was smiling.

"Yes he is. Let me talk to Randy." Rainie said and Cody held the phone up for Randy to take it.

"Yea?" His deep voice said.

"Will you stay with him tonight?"

"Sure Rain."

"Randy, if he tries anything; don't." Rainie knew that the offer of sex might be more that Randy could resist, even if it was from Cody. Lately the people, who knew Randy, were realizing that he had a problem.

"I think I can handle it Rain." He said impatiently.

"I have to call Ted. Call me if he gets worse."

"Will do." Randy said. He pushed a button on the phone and slid it back on to the table.

"Anything I can do?" Randy asked stroking Cody's cheek with his knuckles. Cody was rather attractive. Randy could see Rainie would worry about leaving Cody alone with him when he was in such a delicate state.

"It hurt." Cody said quietly. Randy looked down at the younger man. There was no way he could take advantage of him.

"Was he mean to you Cody?" Randy asked.

Cody shook his head and sniffed. "Good. I didn't want to have to kill him." Randy said and felt Cody's cheek tense into a smile.

Teds phone rang. "Hello?" He said quickly not looking at the number, part of him was half hopeful it would be Cody.

"Hey Teddy." Rainie said.

"Rainie." He greeted guiltily.

"I just talked to Cody." She told him because she knew he was wondering.

"How is he?" Ted asked.

"He's really upset Teddy. What did you do?" She asked and then she heard him sigh.

"I just went to talk to him about last night. I was going to tell him-" He stopped.

"Well I don't know what I was going to tell him. But he kissed me and I kissed him then we were on his bed, and things happened, and I keep thinking about you and I'm sorry." Teds sentence was incoherent and spoken quickly.

"I'm not gay." Ted said forcefully as an afterthought.

"Is that what you told Cody?" Rainie ask.

"Yes." Ted said quietly. "I told him I had to talk you. He just snapped. I didn't know what to do."

Rainie's eyes had tears in them.

"They don't come through a lot, but when Cody's felling gets involved in something, they're tender." She said.

"I know. I know him as well as you do remember." There was a silent moment.

"Did he ask about me?" Ted asked. Rainie smiled despite herself. "He said you were a great lover. I have to agree."

Ted smiled, "I miss you baby. I wish you were here so I could see your face."

"I miss you too. I'll be home soon. I have to go, I love you."

"I love you too."

Randy and Cody where sitting on the love set. An empty pizza box was on the coffee table. Cody was sitting up alone on one end of the couch and Randy was sitting on the other end.

Randy looked down at his wristwatch. "It's twelve o'clock. I think it's time for bed. What you say?"

Cody looked away from the TV. "I don't want to sleep in my bed. I'll sleep here."

Randy stood up and looked around. "Alright, well you sleep here and I'll sleep over there, and we will just camp out."

Cody smiled at him. "Maybe we could just share the couch if you wanted."

It took Randy by surprised but after a moment he smiled and stroked Cody's face. "I think we better go with my plain tonight Cody."

It was almost six A.M. Ted was parked in front of the airport waiting on Rainie. She opened the car door and sat down in the passenger seat. She leaned across the console and kissed him.

Ted was reminded how much he missed his wife's kiss. The soft feminine fell of it. At the same time as he was thinking of how good it felt to kiss someone and not feel ashamed, he thought of Cody. Probably because Rainie had opened her eyes and Ted was looking into eyes that were Cody's. He pulled away and settled into his set.

"Where to?" He asked trying to brush off the awkward moment.

"Cody's. I need to see him." She said opening her bag. She ran her hand along the inside and pulled out a bottle. She started applying make-up under her eyes.

"Did you get any sleep?" Ted asked it was suddenly awkward to speak to her.

"I slept on the plane. Did you?" She returned the question.

"No." He said simply.

When Ted pulled into Cody's driveway Rainie had barely waited until the car was stopped before she jumped out and practically ran into the house.

Cody was laying on the love set under a blanket. He was staring at the wall. Randy was lying asleep on the other couch. "Cody." Rainie said softly.

"Rain." He said quickly and jumped to his feet.

They hugged.

They stood arms around one another for several long seconds. They did not embrace like two people in their situation. They embraced like a brother and sister who loved each other very much.

Cody pulled away saying, "I'm so sorry Rain."

Rainie put her hands on her brother's shoulders. "Don't start that Cody. You don't have to do apologize to me."

"I'm so glad you're here." Cody said. "Is Ted with you?" He asked.

"Yes. He's in the car; he will be in, in a minute." They keep looking at each other.

"He was great Rain, he really was, and for just a few hours it felt like it should have been that way, just me and him. But I'm not stupid. He loves you. He's not gay. I wasn't angry at him." His eyes started to tear up.

Rainie's face had streaks running down it already.

"I was angry at myself, for making myself think-" He broke off. "Rainie it was so nice to think that it could be that way. But looking back now, it didn't fell right." Cody was saying, looking down in to his sisters crying face.

"Oh. Cody." Was all Rainie could choke out. She brushed a hand across Cody's cheek.

Ted walked in the front door. They both looked at him. He made eye contact with Cody.

"We need to talk." Cody said and stretched out his hand to Ted. Ted's eyes slid over Rainie before they went back to Cody's face. Ted reached out his hand and took a step forward and took Cody's hand.

They walked up stares hand in hand.

Cody closed his bedroom door behind them. "Teddy-" He was cut off by Ted's lips crashing into his. Ted was kissing him softly. Cody instinctively wrapped his arms around Ted's neck and moaned softly.

Ted's right hand rubbed across Cody's chest, and his left hand pulled him closer.

Ted's lips went to Cody jaw and down his neck. "Mmm." Cody moaned again. Quick, hot kisses where interrupted by Ted's words.

"Cody... I'm, sorry... If this is really... what you want, then I want it too... You're my best friend... We can make this work... I just hope your sister don't take it too hard." Ted was kissing Cody through his shirt.

Cody's breath was catching in his throat. "Ted- Ted, stop." Cody said; he could fell himself becoming aroused.

Ted had raised Cody's shirt and was kissing his skin. "I want you." He whispered letting his hot breath wash over Cody's body.

"Teddy. I'm not gay." Cody said his voice shaky.

"What?" Ted asked from Cody's navel.

"I'm not. I'm sorry. It was great, but are you telling me you can look into the future and see, us?" Cody said.

Ted stood up. "I thought this was what you wanted?"

Cody smiled and laid a hand on Ted's cheek. "So did I, but I was wrong."

Ted grasped Cody's face and pulled him in and kissed him on the forehead. Cody smiled.

"I'm so glad you said that." Ted said.

"Let's go tell Rain." Cody said, and the two men went back down stairs were they saw Rainie and Randy sitting across from one another.

Both heads turned to look at the interning men.

"We're not gay!" Cody said holding their hands high in the air like they had just won a match.

Randy was the first to act. "Thank God." He said standing up then pulling them both into a hug. They laughed and patted him on the back, but he quickly stepped back.

"I'm glad to hear that." Rainie said. She wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and laid her head on his chest.

"I think we should celebrate" Randy said.

"Actually, I need some sleep." Ted said.

"No," Rainie said. "You still have to prove to me, you're not gay." Rainie said smiling up at her husband seductively. He smiled back.

"Right. Well Cody there is this girl, her names Tracie. I'll give you her number if you want." Randy said, looking from Ted and Rainie's embrace to Cody.

"Yea, man. Hot right?" Cody asked.

Randy smirked all too mischievously. "Smokin'."


	3. The Next in Lne

Jeff hardy was sitting back stage with his brother and a few of their friends talking about this, that and the other, when he walked in and cought his eye. Randy Orton. Third generation superstar.

Despite his ways in the ring he was really human and very well liked, especially by women. Truth be told Randy liked the women pretty well himself. Everyone from agents, to fans, to a few of the divas and even the red headed janitor, Randy had been known to invite the ladies to his hotel room and they always went. Simply because he was 'The Legend Killer'. Despite his beautiful wife Randy was still quite the playboy!

Jeff silently wondered if Stacy knew. He watched as his friends greeted Randy and called him over.

"Hey Randy, did you see that security guard in the back?" Hunter said. "How would you like to be arrested by her?" He joked.

"No thanks man. That's more Matt's type." Randy said and slapped Matt Hardy on the back.

Matt glared up at him. "Just kidding man. Loosen up" He said.

"But for real man, there was a blond back here asking about you." Hunter said.

All the men standing around backstage with Randy were all faithful husbands and boyfriends but they all had a kind of respect for Randy's remarkable ability to cheat.

To everyone but Jeff it was harmless fun. It wasn't like Stacy was missing anything; everyone knew that Randy loved Stacy more than anything in the world.

"No, I can't tonight. Stacey is coming." Randy said. This last sentence caught Jeff's attention.

He had been quietly observing Stacy Orton for a long time now, and he had come to the conclusion he was in love with her.

That night went on and Stacy showed up and Jeff could not get his mind to function right for Stacey's presence. It was obvious to Jeff that she was upset, it seemed Randy had forgotten her birthday. Jeff stayed back and watched Stacy laugh and bounce her black curls like nothing was wrong.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He left the show early and went driving around the unfamiliar town. He saw a neon light in the distance, and with nothing better to do he pulled up and walked in.

The little one room bar was dark with very dim lighting and played all the best oldies. It wasn't really Jeff's taste but, 'Blue eyes Crying in the Rain' never sounded so good as when Willie played it on that old jukebox.

Jeff was sitting on a bar stool drinking a beer when Stacy walked in, alone.

She ordered a beer and a shot of tequila. She took her beverages to a table in the back of the room. Jeff wanted to walk over to her and tell her how he felt, but he knew it wasn't the right thing to do; after all she was still a married woman.

He didn't know if it was the alcohol, the dim lights or her pain but those old songs seemed to be talking right to him.

Jeff couldn't help himself he walked over to the table where she was sitting and ask to sit down.

"Yes Jeff of course." She said with a frosted smile.

"What are you doing here Stacy?"

"I love this place. I come every chance I get." She said.

"Where's Randy at?" Jeff asked.

"He left. He's on his way to the next show." She said sadly

"That's not right, Stacy." Jeff said before he could stop himself.

"I know." She laughed then she wiped a tear off her cheek.

"It's like I never see my husband anymore. When we first got married we couldn't get enough of each other, now we get by on seeing each other once a month. Mama thought it would be a good match cause of Randy's money, but I married him for love not diamonds and minks!" She seemed to be pouring out her heart to him and Jeff didn't know why.

Did she feel like she had to explain her marriage?

Was he that transparent?

Jeff took Stacey's hand in his and looked into her deep green eyes. "Stacey I lo-"

The door opened and Stacey looked away from Jeff.

Randy walked straight to the table were Jeff was about to pour his heart out to Stacey.

Jeff quickly released her hand and looked away.

"I'm so sorry Stacy, I have been so busy it slipped my mind, happy birthday baby." Randy said and handed her a dozen red roses.

"Oh Randy! Thank you, I love you so much" Stacey said standing up and throwing her arms around her husband and kissed him.

Randy took her hand and led her out of the bar. Neither of them told Jeff good-by. Jeff watched the two lovers walk away as the words, 'I'll be standing by to be the next in line' rang though the bar.


	4. Forever

"No you didn't!" Jeff said to his girlfriend, Meagan. She danced around in a little circle, holding his hat above her head before running away. Jeff chased her in to the kitchen where he cornered her by the refrigerator.

He penned her to the counter and kissed her.

"Eww! Do you have to do that this early?" Matt asked walking in to the kitchen in his pajamas.

"Early?" Jeff asked.

Matt took a long drink from the milk carton.

"It's ten o'clock."

"Yea little brother it was a long night." Matt said with a sly grin.

"Are you coming to the arena tonight?" Jeff asked Meagan.

"Of course, I'll meet you there?"

"Sure." Jeff said.

Meagan put the black hat back on her boyfriend's head and trotted out the door.

"Matt I want to show you something." Jeff said.

Later that afternoon Jeff and Matt drove to a two story brick house in the country.

"What's this?" Matt asked.

"This is the house! I am going to ask Meagan to marry me tonight, and this is where we are going to live. I already gave the down payment."

"Wow Jeff, this is big are you sure this is what you want to do?" Matt asked.

Jeff looked at him seriously. "Yea I do. I really love her Matt."

"Well congratulations man."

Jeff smiled.

Jeff was walking around back stage waiting on Meagan to arrive. The black box with her engagement ring in it was practically burning a hole in his pocket. Matt slapped his brother on the back as a greeting.

"Is Meagan not here yet?"

"Not yet." Jeff said wringing his hands.

"Don't worry man, shell be here."

Jeff's match was over Meagan hadn't shown. Jeff was worried. He called her mother and her friends but no one had seen her.

Late that night Jeff's phone rang, "Hello?"

"Jeff," it was Meagan's mother, she was crying.

"I have some bad news, there was an accident. Meagan's dead." She sobbed.

Jeff felt his heart fall out of his chest and in to his stomach making him nauseous.

"You need to come down here, you need to see this." Her mother said.

Jeff drove fast with wet eyes.

"This was in her car." Meagan's mother said handing Jeff a crushed white box.

Jeff opened it to find a gold lighter inscribed with the words, 'Jeff & Meagan Forever'. "Isn't it your birthday tomorrow?"

It was.

Jeff stood in the empty house he hoped to one day share with Meagan and a family. In one hand he was holding the lighter tightly. In the other hand he was clutching a handgun.

He was going to be with his Meagan even if it killed him. He raised the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger. At long last, Meagan was greeting him and they would be together forever.


	5. Somethigs never Change

Kimberly was lying back in the tub very relaxed when the bathroom door opened and her girlfriend, Mickie walked in with a very annoyed expression on her face.

"What is it baby?" Kimberly said smiling at the pouty face that she loved.

"Our 'brother' is in the living room." She said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes leaning on the wall.

"Hunter?" Kimberly asked standing up and pulling a towel around herself.

"Yes. Why does your best friend have to be such a perv?" Mickie asked.

"That's just Hunter, doll." Kimberly said stepping out of the tub. She kissed Mickie on the temple, and wrapped another towel around her hair.

Kimberly walked into the living room closely followed by Mickie.

Hunter was standing propped on the couch.

"Hey ladies." Hunter said smiling. "Did I get here in time for the action?"

"Well it depends on what you mean by 'action', I was thinking about waxing my eye brows later?" Kimberly said simply to amuse him.

Hunter laughed. "What are you doing here Hunter?" she asked sitting down in her Lazy Boy and Mickie claiming the arm of it as her set.

"Vince sent me to talk to you. He thinks it were high time you two were promoted."

"Promoted?" Mickie asked finally speaking, arms still crossed.

"Well it's mostly for Kim." He said then directed his words from Mickie to Kimberly. "To get you off ECW, and over to Raw. There are two story lines open. One a feud with Kelly; and for some reason, Vince thinks Legacy needs a diva." Hunter said sighing like he thought the later was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"Where do we come into this?" Kimberly asked. "Well you guys get to choose your own parts if you want them."

Almost too quickly Mickie said, "I get Kelly!"

"You get Kelly?" Kimberly asked looking at Mickie.

"Well, just for the script."

Kimberly nodded questioningly up at Mickie. "Right" She said. "Well I don't have a problem working with the Legacy boys." Kimberly said to Hunter.

"Well I'll tell Vince to give you a call then. Now I got to get home, I told Steph I would bring takeout." Hunter said turning to the door.

"Thanks Hunter." Kimberly said.

Hunter stopped with the door slightly cracked opened. "Unless you want to have a threesome?"

Mickie jumped off the chair clenching her fists and throwing her shoulders forward. "Why don't you just go home?" She said angrily.

Hunter laughed and left.

Mickie and Kimberly were in the gym when a shrill sound came from Mickie's bag. Mickie pushed a button on the treadmill she was running on, and went to her bag. She pulled out her phone.

"Hello."

There was a pulse.

"Yea. Sure, I would love to." Mickie said.

Another pulse.

"Okay by."

Mickie turned back to the other woman. "We have to go baby." Mickie said replacing her phone and wiping her face on a white towel.

"Why?" Kimberly asked putting down her dumbbell. "Is something wrong?"

Mickie was smiling, "Nope. I said I would watch Lindsey." She said pulling her bag onto her shoulder.

"It's the third time this week." Kimberly said.

"Jason and Melanie are going out for their two year anniversary."

Kimberly still wasn't thrilled about this, but left with her girlfriend.

After the two girls drove home and the baby girl was dropped off, Kimberly went to take a shower. When she walked back in to the living room Mickie was sitting on the couch with the little girl playing in her lap, ignorant to her presents.

Mickie was cooing to the baby and talking in a high pitch voice. The baby was smiling pulling at Mickie's cheeks. Mickie was positively radiant.

The night was past with Mickie not putting the little girl down longer than it took to go to the bathroom, and once the baby went to sleep in Mickie's arms she insisted that the baby sleep in their bed. Kimberly sighed but agreed. When Jason and Melanie picked up baby Lindsey, Mickie was all but in tears.

Once Mickie and Kimberly were back in the house and the door was closed. Mickie turned to Kimberly and said desperately, "I want a baby!"

Kimberly was silent for a few intense seconds. "Mickie, baby. A baby? Really?"

Mickie looked up into Kimberly's eyes; she was only a few inches taller than Mickie.

"Yes! Kim, I want a family. I want a family with you." Mickie said taking her girlfriend's hands in hers.

"Do you know what this will do to our careers?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes and if you don't want to give up your career I understand. I'll be a stay at home mom." Mickie squeezed her hands as she spoke.

"Mickie-"

"Kimberly, please? We will be great parents. I know it."

Kimberly blinked a few times and looked down to their hands and the matching promise rings that resided on their ring fingers. They had been together for four years. Kimberly knew this was what Mickie wanted and she knew this was coming but she wasn't ready for it. This was an issue that Kimberly had not come to terms with.

"Can I at least have some time to think about it?" Kimberly asked and Mickie's eyes fell to their hands too.

"Sure." she said simply and walked away.

It was late that evening and the sun was going down. Kimberly was sitting on the porch swing. Mickie opened the front door and walked over to her lover. Kimberly looked away from something she was studying in the distance and smiled at Mickie. Mickie dropped to her knees in front of Kimberly.

"Hey." She took the other girls hand. "Have you been thinking about it?" Mickie ask.

"Yea" Kimberly said. "If you want a baby, we will have a baby Mickie."

"Really?"

"Yes. If that's really what you want. We will look into adoption and-"

Mickie cut her off, "But, I want to have my baby."

"You mean artificial insemination?" Kimberly asked raising her eye brows.

"That, or the real thing. I mean we have friends, it would be natural." Mickie said fumbling Kimberly's right hand in hers.

"So, let me get this right; you want to have sex with one of our friends to have a baby?"

"Well- yea."

Kimberly laughed. "We'll talk to them about it."

Mickie's eyes sparkled with joy. "Thank you." She said jumping into the swing and kissing her girlfriend.

It was Kimberly's first night on raw. She walked to the gray door with the word 'LEGACY' plastered across it and knocked. Cody Rhodes opened the door. Randy was standing by the wall; Ted DiBiase was sitting on the couch next to his wife, Rainie who was also Cody's baby sister.

"Hey. We were wondering if you would show." Cody said.

Kimberly smiled.

"Don't just stand there Cody, ask her in." Randy said and Cody stepped to the side and stretched out his arm in an invitation to come in.

Kimberly stepped in.

"Hi Rain." She said and the other girl said 'hi' back.

"Ted." Kimberly greeted, and the two old friends bumped fist.

"Sit down Kimberly. And welcome to Legacy." Randy said looking the new woman up and down in lustful appraisal.

"I will go and let you get ready." Rainie said standing up and kissing her husband quickly.

"Good luck." She said to the people in the room before she left.

"Do you know your part?" Randy asked Kimberly who was sitting on the opposite end of the sofa as Ted.

"From what Vince said all I have to do is stand out there and look cute." She said with a laugh.

"That shouldn't be a problem for you." Randy said tilting his head and smirking.

Cody and Ted looked at one another. Kimberly could tell that this was going to be an interesting experience.

The music hit and the three men and Kimberly started to the ramp. She was in between Cody and Randy. Kimberly was surprised Randy put his arm around her shoulders, but she tried to act like this was all part of the plan.

Legacy won the match in the event of Ted being the legal man who slammed Kofi Kingston's head into the post and Randy kicked him for good measure. Ted pulled him back to the center of the ring, hit the dream street and pinned Kofi for the win. At this Cody actually picked Kimberly up bridal style and spun her around.

"I don't understand baby. Why are you upset?" Kimberly asked Mickie as she passed angrily around the room and the chair that Kimberly was sitting in.

"Oh they couldn't keep their hands off of you could they?"

"What are you talking about Mickie?" She stopped walking and stared at Kimberly.

"I should go in there and give Randy Orton a piece of my mind." She took a step toward to door.

Kimberly stood up and wrapped her arms around Mickie. "Just calm down, okay. It's not a big deal. They just gave the fans what they wanted to see. This is our job Mickie, are you going to have a problem with what I do?"

Mickie was livid "Don't talk to me about what we do."

Kimberly was the level headed one in their relationship. It was Mickie that had most of the emotional range and dramatic flair. It was times like these that made it clear to Kimberly that she must really love Mickie, because when she got started about something she was imposable to live with.

Kimberly took a deep breath. "You're right baby." Kimberly said and kissed Mickie on the cheek. "I'm sorry; from now on I will tell them to keep their hands to themselves. Now how about we go back to the room, we can get room service; I will give you a massage and take care of you like a real woman."

Mickie did not speak but allowed herself to be lead away.

Kimberly smirked to herself. On second thought, this was exactly why she loved her girlfriend.

In a hotel suite in Ohio Mickie and Kimberly sat on their bed with a list of every guy they knew.

"What about Mikey?" Mickie said.

"Are you serious? Do you really want him to be the father of our baby?" Kimberly replied.

Mickie shook her head and crossed out the name.

"Not Hunter." Mickie said and crossed out the name without consulting Kimberly.

"What's wrong with Hunter?" Kimberly asked.

"Well I am not sleeping with him." She said sternly.

Kimberly laughed.

"What about Cena?" Mickie ask looking down her paper.

"I like Cena. But since Kathleen, I'm not sure he would want to." Kimberly said.

"Yea" Mickie agreed and crossed out the name.

"Josh?" she asked.

"I don't want Josh to have anything to do with our family!" Kimberly said and Mickie made another mark on the paper.

It was another moment before Mickie looked up. "Ted would be perfect. Do you think he would?" Mickie ask.

"Well maybe, but I'm sure Rainie would want his baby." Kimberly said, Mickie frowned and made yet another mark.

"Randy Orton?" she asked but both women shook their head and Mickie crossed out the name.

"How about Cody?" Mickie ask.

"I like Rhodes." Kimberly agreed.

"He is nice, he's young, has good blood. We've been friends for a long time, I wouldn't mind." Mickie said and Kimberly raised her eyebrows.

"Well, at least no more than with anyone else." Mickie said and kissed her girlfriend on the lips.

"You're choosing him for his blood now?" Kimberly asked.

"No. But I mean it can't hurt. Our daughter will be the greatest diva ever!" Mickie said.

"How do you know it will be a girl?"

"Just hoping" Mickie said shrugging.

"Well you know what I think?" Kimberly asked rubbing a thumb across Mickie's cheek.

"What?" Mickie ask.

"I think we should keep trying, and have our own baby."

Mickie giggled. "Really?"

"Yea really." Kimberly said leaning forward and kissing Mickie, sliding her tongue between the soft lips of her girlfriend.

When they arrived at the arena that evening Kimberly pulled Cody aside and ask him to step into their dressing room so she and Mickie could have a privet word with him.

"What's up?" Cody ask leaning back with one foot on the wall.

Kimberly and Mickie smiled at one another. "Well Cody, you know that Mickie and I have been together for a long time. Mickie wants a baby. Well, we have known you for a long time; we want you to be the baby's daddy."

Cody's mouth opened but he did not speak for a full minute. "Wow! Like... um, what do you mean?"

Kimberly laughed. "Well I want you to take Mickie out, and you know. Unless you don't know where babies come from?"

Cody looked queasy and uncomfortable. "I know where babies come from!" he said rubbing a hand on his forehead with his eyes squeezed shut.

He really looked quite sick.

"So what do you say Cody? Do you want to take out my girlfriend?" Kimberly said wrapping an arm around Mickie's shoulders. Mickie blushed and looked down.

Cody' chest was rising and falling fast.

"Tonight?" Cody asked Kimberly.

"Yea" She said.

Cody quickly looked down to Mickie. "You want to have my baby?" He asked.

Mickie looked up to Kimberly who was standing by the bench she was sitting on, and then she looked up to Cody's face.

"Yes." She said in barely more than a whisper.

Cody's head fell back against the wall, his eyes were closed. "Why me?" He asked her.

"Cause you're a good person." Mickie said quietly.

"Wow." He breathed again.

"Cody? You alright?" Kimberly said afraid he might faint.

He lifted his head both eyes opened, he stood up straight. "Yea. Yea I'll do it, but I want to be part of this kid's life." Cody said looking at both of the girls.

"You will do it?" Mickie asked looking up and smiling with tears in her eyes. Kimberly smiled too.

"But I want to have a say in its life." He said.

"We thought you would, that's why we chose you." Kimberly said.

Cody's and Mickie's eyes were locked to gather.

"So you will pick her up after the show then?" Kimberly asked looking at Cody after a few seconds of silence.

"Yea, sure" He said then left their locker room.

Mickie smiled guiltily up at Kimberly. "It's okay." Kimberly said not needing her girlfriend to apologize.

Later that night Cody knocked on the dressing room door.

"He's here." Kimberly said.

"You didn't think he would show?" Mickie asked.

"No." Kimberly shook her head. Mickie put her hands on Kimberly's shoulders and gave her a little shake, then a kiss on the cheek.

"You should have more faith in Cody."

Kimberly smiled. "Maybe, don't keep him waiting."

Mickie kissed Kimberly's cheek again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Mickie opened the door. Cody had obviously been standing there nervously.

"Ready?" He asked in a shaking voice. Mickie nodded. One quick glance at Kimberly, and he put an arm around Mickie. She slipped her arm around his waist and smiled at Kimberly who smiled back.

Kimberly was lying in the hotel bed wide awake. She didn't know if Mickie was coming back tonight or if she would stay in Cody's hotel room tonight. Kimberly wasn't the kind of woman to feel insecure but the little thought that Mickie was with Cody, and probably in his bed by now, nagged at her. Maybe this would be good for their relationship. Maybe the change would reinforce Mickie's feelings for Kimberly. Cody was a successful, good looking, younger man, wasn't that what women were supposed to want?

The door opened slowly and quietly. Kimberly rolled over and saw Mickie closing the door. She was smiling.

"How was it?" Kimberly asked half hoping Mickie would say it was awful, maybe even burst into tears. But Mickie danced in circles to the bed where she fell gracefully on her back.

She smiled at Kimberly. "It's been so long since I've been with a man. I almost forgot what it was like."

"That bad, huh?" Kimberly asked forcing a smile. Mickie kissed her.

"Four years ago, I put in for a change. And I am happy." Mickie said reassuring her.

Kimberly could smell Cody on Mickie's skin, which made her that much more determined on satisfying her more than Cody did.

The rest of the night was spent with the girls 'reassuring' the other of how much they really did care.

It was nine months after that eventful night. Kimberly rolled over sleepily and reached for Mickie but instead found cold sheets.

"Mickie?" Kimberly asked rising off her pillow to look around the room. "Baby where are you?"

No answer.

She put her feet on the floor. She walked quickly through the house; she was nowhere to be found.

"Mickie?" She shouted frantically out the front door.

No answer.

She ran to the garage. Mickie's favorite blue spots car was missing.

"Oh God." Kimberly said quietly. She ran back into the house and called Mickie's cell phone. It was still lying on the bed side table. "Damn!" Kimberly cursed.

She called Cody. If Mickie was going to run away there was no other place she would go, Mickie and Cody had become very close in the last nine months.

But what if she hadn't ran away, what if she had gone in to labor and couldn't wake Kimberly? Or what it she had been kidnapped?

"This is Cody, can't get to the phone right now but if you leave your name and number I'll call you back." Said a recorded voice.

"Cody? Cody, this is Kimberly. I can't find Mickie; I thought she might be with you. Will you call me if you see her?" Kimberly said trying to even out her voice.

She called another number.

"Hello?" Rainie said, she had clearly been sleeping.

"Rain I know it's late. But is Cody with you?" Kimberly's voice was braking.

"No is something wrong? Did Mickie go into labor?" Rainie ask quickly.

"I- I don't know, I can't find her. Her car is gone. I thought she might have gone to see your brother but he didn't answer his phone."

"That's not a surprise; he could sleep though a hurricane." Rainie said. "I will wake Ted and we'll help you look for her. I'll go to Cody's."

"Thanks Rainie." Kimberly said.

Kimberly hung up the phone.

She ran to grab her keys and cell phone. Her blood pressure was shooting up. Terrible thoughts of Mickie's grim fate were running unchecked through her head. She drove over the roads around their house even to the hospital; maybe Mickie had driven herself to the hospital. But, no luck.

Kimberly was driving down a back road when her head lights found Mickie's car pulled over on the side of the road.

Kimberly slammed on the breaks and pulled off behind the other car and ran to the driver door and jerked it opened. Instead of seeing Mickie she saw Cody. She grabbed him by the collar of his tee-shirt and began pulling him out of the car.

"Get out." Kimberly said through greeted teeth.

She pushed Cody roughly against the car and held him there; her adrenaline amplifying her strength.

"Kim wait!" Cody said wide eyed with his hands above his head like Kimberly was pointing a gun at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kimberly asked bitterly.

"Baby wait. Don't hurt him." Came Mickie's voice from inside the car.

"Somebody better tell me what the hell is going on?"

"She came to the house. She asked if we could take a ride, we were just talking. Honest." Cody said still looking at Kimberly.

Kimberly narrowed her eyes up at Cody's face. She roughly pushed him against the car again then let go of him.

Kimberly looked across the car, Mickie was pale.

"Is that what happened baby?" She asked and Mickie nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me when you left?"

"I didn't want you to worry. Are you mad?"

Kimberly smiled. "No baby of course I'm not mad."

She stood back up to face Cody. She twisted her hand back into Cody's shirt and once again pressed him to the car.

"If I ever hear that you have been anywhere near my family again, I will kill you." Cody looked scared and nodded.

Kimberly got in to the vacant driver's seat and speed away.

Kimberly's red Lexus was pulled to the shoulder of the road and she was planning to come back to get it in the morning. The girls had gotten the matching cars last Valentine's Day. They had went to find a family friendly SUV but Mickie fell in love with the blue Lexus they were now sitting in.

Kimberly was driving fast her knuckles where turning white from holding the wheel so tight.

"You're mad." Mickie said.

"I'm not mad." Kimberly lied.

"Don't be. I just had to talk to him, about the baby, you know?" Mickie said pleading.

"It's our baby!" Kimberly said and slammed a hand against the wheel.

"It's his baby too."

Kimberly glared at Mickie.

"I'm not mad baby." Kimberly lied again.

"Yes you are, I can tell."

"I'm not. Really."

"Kimberly!" Mickie said.

"I'm not mad." Kimberly repeated.

"Kim!" Mickie said her voice becoming high pitched.

Kimberly looked at Mickie. Her eyes where closed tightly and she was holding her stomach with both hands.

"Mickie are you okay?"

"My water just broke." Mickie said calmly.

"Oh my God. We are going to the hospital."

"Yea" She was taking long loud breaths. "I think it's about that time."

Mickie was lying in a hospital bed wrapped in an unflattering, pale blue gown. Her hair was in a messy clip and she was sweating.

Kimberly's hand was clutched in Mickie's.

"How do you feel?" Kimberly asked.

"Too many things at once; I'm excited that we are finally going to have our baby, and I hope she is healthy and I'm scared and I want Cody to be here."

At this Kimberly raised her eyebrows.

"Kimberly, he's so happy about this baby." Mickie said smiling up at Kimberly.

"Why do you care about him so much?" Kimberly asked.

"He's our friend."

"But he's just a friend right?" Kimberly asked.

Mickie smiled again. "He's part of our family, like a brother, like Hunter, but this one I like." She joked.

"Is that all he is?" Kimberly asked.

"What are you talking about baby? Are you choosing this time to ask if I've been cheating on you?" Mickie asked incredulously.

"Yea. I guess I am."

"Baby I love you. You're the only one."

Kimberly smiled. "Then I guess I will go make that call."

Mickie laughed. "Yea because I'm not sure how much longer we have."

Kimberly was walking around the waiting room dialing a number.

"Hello?" Cody answered.

"Cody, its Kim." Kimberly said still walking around the room. She heard Cody sigh.

"Kimberly nothing happened, I swear." He said.

"I know. I know. Mickie's gone into labor. She wants you here" Kimberly said rubbing her forehead.

"Oh my God! I'll be right there." He said and Kimberly could hear him moving quickly around before she heard the click on his end.

Kimberly had a lot of people to call; her mother, Mickie's mother, friends, family, it took more than twenty minutes.

"Kim! Kim! Where is she?" Cody fumbled out, running into the waiting room with Rainie and Ted on either side of him.

Kimberly actually hung up on Mickie's aunt.

"She's in the room, I'll show you." Kimberly said starting down the hall.

"Kimberly I really hope you don't mind, we're gate crashing." Rainie said as the four people rushed down the hall.

"No not at all Mickie will love that your here." Kimberly said.

When they entered the room Mickie was panting and the machine that was by her bed was telling them that her contractions were less than three minutes apart.

"Oh! I'm so glad you're here." Mickie said and started groping in front of her.

Kimberly and Cody rushed forward at the same time.

Mickie took Kimberly's hand in her right and Cody's in her left. The awkward moment was lost as Mickie moaned in pain and griped their hands tighter.

A nurse walked in and stated that the doctor thought it was time and rolled her out with Cody and Kimberly close behind.

After Kimberly counted, and a lot of screaming from Mickie and Cody looking away, they were the proud parents of unexpected twins. Baby Candy Michelle, after Cody. Baby Kenneth Michael, after Kimberly.

Cody was holding Kenneth and cooing down at him. "So do I get to be daddy or Uncle Cody?" He asked.

Kimberly quickly replied. "Uncle Cody is fine." They laughed.

"Then that makes me aunt Rain." Rainie said pulling at Cody's arm so she could see the baby.

"And me uncle Ted." Ted said looking over his wife to see the baby.

"Me too!" Hunter said walk into the room holding two teddy bears over his head.

"Oh, Hunter you're here." Kimberly said and she even kissed him on the cheek.

The room filled with friends and family.

Everyone awed over the babies but no one more than Mickie.

"Is this still what you want?" Kimberly whispered to Mickie when the crowed thinned out.

"This is exactly what I wanted. I couldn't be happier. We finally have our family." She said and Kimberly smiled and kissed her.

They were a family of five.


	6. People from the Past

"I will only be a minute." Rainie said opening her door.

"Yea yea, whatever." Ted said opening a magazine and stretching out in his set.

Rainie kissed him then bounced off, into the shoe store.

"Hello Rainie." A woman's voice said.

Rainie looked up from the shoes she was examining. A very pretty woman who appeared to be around her age was standing there. Rainie did not recognize her.

"You don't know me, do you?" She asked.

"No, I'm sorry." Rainie said.

The girl smiled.

"McKenzie Raile. Across the street two houses down." The pretty girl said offering a hand.

Rainie's eyes widened as realization hit her. This was the girl from down the street who never fit in. She and her father lived in the well-to-do neighborhood. Her uncle was a famous movie director, but the wealth had not made it into their hands. Her father walked around with his nose in the air when everyone knew they couldn't afford cable! She and Cody were in the same class. McKenzie had disappeared one day in her junior year; no one knew where she had gone. Cody asked Mister Raile about it once on the street and he said grumpily that she had went to L.A and he hoped she stayed there.

This girl was very attractive. So unlike the sloppy young lady who didn't care enough to even brush her hair! The nose was different. What of her body that was visible was tan and toned. Her hair was darker and that certainly wasn't her chest!

"Oh. It is good to see you again. We were all worried when you left." Rainie said.

"Don't lie." She said calmly. "I didn't belong in that neighborhood. When you were wearing Jimmy-Chose I was drooling over knock-offs. But then I went to L.A. While you were sitting back having everything given to you, I was fucking politicians. I've got what I need out of life, now I'm going to get what I want and that's your brother." She did not say this mean; it was more of a fact.

She was smiling.

Rainie was speechless.

"Well I have to go; my husband is in the car." Rainie said and started walking away quickly.

"Oh, and Rainie." McKenzie called after her.

Rainie turned around the other woman was still smiling.

"You can go ahead and warn your brother, it won't matter."

Rainie walked as fast as she could without running to Ted's truck.

She opened the door and climbed in.

"We have to go to Cody's. Ted wake up." She said and pushed him roughly.

"Umm?" Ted said jumping awake.

"We have to go to Cody's NOW!" Rainie said frantic.

"Rain, what's going on?" Ted said putting the truck in drive.

"A girl is after my brother!" She said quickly.

Ted laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"A girl that we knew like, seven years ago, said she was going to 'get' Cody I have to tell him." Rainie said.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes! You didn't see her. She is evil!"

"Now Rainie, don't be so mean." Ted said to his wife.

When they pulled into Cody's driveway, Rainie ran into the house. Cody was standing over the sink washing a glass. Rainie ran across the kitchen and slid to a stop by clutching Cody's shoulders. He let out a girlish scream and dropped the glass.

"Rainie! What the hell?" Cody said when he realized that it was his sister.

"Do you remember McKenzie Raile?" Rainie ask, talking very fast and out of breath.

Cody searched his mind.

"Yea. What about her?" He asked.

"I saw her in town today. She said she was going to get what she wanted and that was you."

Cody actually laughed.

"So? Why are you here?" He asked.

"Cause she told me she had been 'fuckin' politicians' she's had a nose job and a boob job and God knows what else." Rainie said desperate for him to believe her.

"Rain, you're a drama queen. She can't be that bad."

"I am not a drama queen! She is that bad. Just stay away from her."

"Thank you, big sister but I am a big boy now." Cody said sarcastically.

Cody walked into the living room closely followed by Rainie.

"Aren't you just a little bit curious?"

"No!"

Ted was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels.

"Teddy, you know you're wife is crazy?"

Ted laughed. "Yea I know."

"You want to go to Randy's today?" Cody asked.

"Sure. Maybe there will be less drama. Every time we are home there is so much drama."

"I know what you mean, man." Cody said as the two men walked off, leavening Rainie alone.

The next day Rainie made her way back to Cody's house.

"Cody?" Rainie called walking through the house.

"In here, Rain." Cody said.

Rainie followed the voice to the living room. Cody was sitting on the couch across from McKenzie.

Rainie came to a quick stop.

"Oh... Hi. I didn't know you had company." She said eyeing the other woman.

"That's ok." McKenzie said.

She reached out her hand and gave Cody's thigh a little squeeze as she stood up and said, "I'll see you tonight then?"

"Yea."

Her lips brushed Cody's cheek. Then she smiled mockingly up at Rainie.

Cody stood to get a better view of McKenzie's leavening backside. Her hips were swinging dramatically and Cody was smiling vaguely with his head tilted to the side.

"Cody. Snap out of it!" Rainie said snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"I'm taking her to dinner tonight." He said still watching even though McKenzie was gone.

"That's great Cody. Great." She said sarcastically. "I told you to stay away from her."

"What's wrong with her?" Cody asked.

"She is a plastic! Cody she's a... A whore! I wouldn't be surprised if she just wanted you for money!"

"Ok, so she's had a little work, that doesn't make her a bad person. You got around a lot before you married Ted, lots of girls do. And she said she is doing very well for herself." He said defending her.

Rainie rolled her eyes.

"First; 'a little work' is when I get extensions. And I was young and dumb and no one ever paid me! And the way she is doing 'very well' is she's sleeping around!" She argued.

"Well, Rain I am sorry you don't approve, but it's just a date."

"I hope you know what you're doing. Think about what happened when I didn't listen to you about Dave!" Rainie said giving up on changing his mind, throwing up her hands and heading for the door.

Cody was shocked Rainie would compare the two.

"This is deferent Rain, I can't get knocked up." Cody shouted, but immediately regretted the hurtful words.

The next day Cody walked dazed, into Rainie's house and flopped down on his back on her couch.

"What's wrong with you?" Rainie ask.

"Nothing." He stated blissfully. "McKenzie just left. She's incredible. The sex was great! We did this-"

"Eww! Just stop! I so don't want to hear about your sex life!"

Cody huffed.

"I think I'm going to see her again tonight." He said.

"There is something wrong here."

"Oh, Rain." Cody said knowing where she was going with this.

"No, think about it; she shows up here after all this time, she looks different, she's suddenly got all this money, and the first thing she does is go after you? Something is wrong here." She said in a final attempt to persuade her brother.

"Rain, I have always liked you; well that's not true I wanted mama to take you back to the doctor when she brought you home." He joked, and then went on. "But you are always making something out of nothing." He said.

"She said something that kind of got me to thinking. Was I really spoiled?" Rainie ask her brother sounding much like a child.

"Yes." He answered quickly.

She looked down disappointed.

"Well look Rain," He said looking at her more seriously. "You couldn't help it. We were both born with silver spoons in our mouths. We didn't ask for it and we're not bad people for it."

"I was." She said ashamed.

"I will admit you were a spoiled little bitch when you were a teenager, but you have changed. You have grown up since you lost your baby." Cody said trying to comfort his sister.

"Ted and I have been trying. Did he tell you?" She said still looking at her feet

"No, he hasn't said anything to me." Cody said.

Rainie nodded.

"For almost a year now, we think something's wrong." She said and Cody's gaze joined Rainie's on the floor.

It was an awkward moment after his outburst yesterday.

"Go to the doctor Rain, maybe there is something they can do." Cody said.

"Yea" She said quietly.

Cody's phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Cody Rhodes?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know a Jennifer Brown?" A strange deep voice asked.

"No," before Cody could ask what the hell this was all about, the voice was speaking again.

"What about a McKenzie Riley?"

"Do you mean McKenzie Raile?" Cody asked.

Rainie was looking confused.

"Yes. You know her?" The voice asked.

"Maybe, who is this?" Cody asked.

He was a little freaked out that someone would randomly call him and asking personal questions.

"This is caption Kragen with the FBI. Miss Raile is involved in an ongoing criminal investigation; do you know where we could find her? "

Cody's mouth was agape and he was staring at Rainie.

"Yea, she will be at my house in fifteen minutes." He said half ashamed, half guilty.

"Thank you for your help, Mister Rhodes."

"Sure." Cody said then closed his phone.

"What was all that about?" Rainie asked.

"McKenzie. The FBI is looking for her." He said quietly and looking very confused.

Rainie blinked a few times.

"Wow! Why?"

"I don't know, come with me?" he asked standing up.

Rainie followed him out and on the way to his house he called McKenzie, and asked her to meet him at his house. She agreed and her car was sitting in his drive way when they arrived. Soon two FBI agents came and quietly took McKenzie away. Cody and Rainie were allowed to follow them to the station.

Cody and Rainie were standing on the backside of the mirror/window glass with Captain Kragen, looking at McKenzie looking nervous in the gray room alone. "What is she being investigated for?" Cody asked. Captain Kragen looked from McKenzie to Cody and Rainie.

"About four years ago, a politician named Michal Vasari stole seven million dollars, Miss Raile posed as his girlfriend, then she killed him, and she got away with the money." The Captain explained.

Things were starting to make since now, the change in McKenzie's appearance her money. Everything! And no doubt that being with Cody would lower the suspicions about where it all had come from. Still. Cody didn't understand, the McKenzie he went to high school with, the girl who he took to prom because no one else wanted to, the girl who helped him pass algebra, a murder? How was it possible?

Rainie and Cody were exchanging shocked looks.

"Are you sure it was her?" Cody asked.

"Oh yea. No amount of plastic surgeries can change your finger prints."

The worst part about all this, at least for Cody was, Rainie was right. She was never going to let him for get this!

"Damn it Cody!" Rainie said and pushed her brother. "Why do you always chose the crazy ones?"

"Believe me Rain, I wish I knew!" He said angrily to his sister, and rubbed his eyes out of frustration.

"Can I talk with her?" Cody asked Kragen.

"I don't see why not."

Cody went into the small room and took a seat across from McKenzie. She was smiling but looking remorseful.

"I guess you're mad at me." She said and looked down at the table.

He averted his gaze from her.

"I guess you could say that" He said.

"I use to think about you at night. I always loved you, but I knew I wasn't good enough for you. I knew you use to only pay attention to me because you felt sorry for me. I went to L.A to change that, do you think I'm pretty now?" She asked.

Cody looked at her; she had a tear in her eye.

"You were always pretty Kenzie." Cody said and she rolled her eyes before wiping them. "All you would have had to do is be yourself to get me to like you."

"I didn't want to take that chance." She said.

"I guess we will never know now will we." He said and stood up, ready to leave.

Just as he was at the door and about to disappear, she spoke again.

"Cody?"

He looked back at her.

"Come see me sometime?"

"Sure." He said with a nod and a smile, and then he was gone.


	7. When Nights get Lonely

That dark night Randy Orton called Cody Rhodes.

"I think something's wrong with me." Randy said. His normally sure deep voice was hollow and quiet.

"I'm on my way!" Cody said and ten minutes later, Cody ran through the front door.

Randy was sitting on the edge of his couch. Hands folded, mouth slightly agape, he was sitting in the silent dark room looking down. The room felt like a grave. It was so cold.

Cody was unable to speak to his friend. He could tell something was wrong. Something was missing. He could feel it more than see it.

"Where's Hannah?" Cody asked.

"Gone. Stacey has her for Easter." He said faintly. His voice was as hollow as it had been when he was on the phone.

"I feel," He stopped speaking and held his hands up to examining them vaguely, "Strange." He said.

His eyes were glazed over, he looked so unlike the strong, wholesome man that he normally was.

Cody's breath was heavy in his chest. He had never seen Randy like this.

"What happened?" Cody asked quietly.

Randy shook his head brutally, like he was trying to shake something loose. "Stacey and Peter stopped by this morning, Hannah cried, she didn't want to go with them, but Stacey took her anyway."

Randy stood up and started walking around the room. "What am I going to do, Cody?" Randy asked his voice was still not his.

"I don't know Randy; it sounds like there is nothing you can do." Cody hated to say it but it was true.

Now Cody understood his friend's state. He never admitted it, but that little girl was his life. He had adjusted and changed a lot for her.

That was his daughter.

"I'm going to take a shower." Randy said.

His skin felt too tight. It didn't feel like his. He had to get out of it.

Cody walked up the stairs carrying a sleeping pill and a glass of water. Maybe if Randy got some sleep, he would feel better in the morning.

"Randy! You idiot, what the hell are you doing?" Cody asked.

Randy was standing by the table at the head of the bed; the lamp that was sitting on it was the only light in the room. He had a towel wrapped around him, just high enough to make him decent. He had bloody, deep gashes covering both forearms and he had just brought a silver blade down again and was about to give himself another cut.

"I don't want to live anymore." Randy said truthfully. He looked up as the glass clinked on the bed-side table when Cody sat it down.

"Well I want you too." He put his hands on Randy's shoulders and directed him to sit on the bed.

Randy held his arms evenly out in front of him.

Cody took the blade and threw it in the trash. "Let me go get some… stuff" He said then left for the bathroom.

When he came back he had an arm full of bandages.

"I think we can stop the bleeding but I don't think scars and tattoos are going to go together." Cody said trying to pull Randy out of his funk.

"Stacey asked me not to get anymore." Randy said thoughtfully, Cody's joke had obviously not worked.

"Did you love her, Randy?" Cody asked as he wrapped a white strip around Randy's arm.

Maybe if this silent man talked he would feel better. Randy never talked about anything, he never had any 'drama' and he down played everything.

"I think I did, when we first got married. I think if things had been different, we could have been a happy together." He said.

"Things didn't need to be different; you just needed to grow up."

Randy pulled his arm away when Cody said this. Cody's gaze shot up to lock with Randy's, his heart felt cold and was stuck in his throat. Maybe he had gone too far.

"Yea? What do you know about it?" Randy asked. His voice was dripping with anger.

For a moment Cody was sure he was going to be hit. But in an unexplainable calm, Randy held out his other arm for Cody to tend to.

"Nothing. I'm sorry, Randy. I was out of line." He said as he looked back down to doctor Randy's mutilated arm.

Randy sighed. "You were. But you were right. We can't all be like you Cody, one of us has to be immature and irresponsible."

Cody gave a weak smile. "And I'll be right here with the Neosporin," He held up the yellow tube. "When y'all do stupid shit like this." This got a little smile out of Randy.

"You're great Codes." Randy said.

Cody blushed a little bit, but didn't know why. Randy put his hand on the brunet's face and raked his thumb across his smooth cheek. Cody's eyes fluttered shut and helplessly he leaned into the touch.

"Stop" Cody breathed in little more than a whisper.

"You don't act like you want me to stop." Randy said in a thick voice.

Cody put his hands on Randy's and rubbed his cheek into the other man's hand.

It felt right to Randy, him and Cody, alone, touching.

Cody felt his hart swell in his chest, and butterflies dancing in his stomach. He was glad he wasn't standing, because he was sure his knees would buckle.

"Don't do this to me, Randy." Cody said his voice was breaking

"If I thought you meant that I would tell you to go home." He said keeping his soft contact.

"I wish I did." Cody confessed.

"Now, that I do believe. You're so special Cody." Randy said holding Cody's sweet face.

Cody's blue eyes fluttered open to look into gray ones.

"Really?" He asked quietly.

"Yea and I really want to kiss you right now."

"Then maybe you should."

Randy leaned down to touch Cody's lips with his. His lips were so soft, and sweet. The kiss was a soft kneading, lust filled and passionate.

Cody pulled away. "We really shouldn't Randy."

"Stop being a grown up, Cody, and let me kiss you." Randy said and pulled Cody into another deep kiss.

Their tongues meshed in a heated attempt to fully taste each other.

"You remember- last year- when- I said- you might be gay?" Randy said punctuating his words with hot kisses.

Cody nodded.

"This is what I meant, not Ted." Randy confessed.

His hands were groping at Cody's body, drinking in and memorizing every groove of his body.

Cody pulled away with his arms wrapped around Randy's neck.

"What? Why didn't you say anything?"

Randy wrapped his arms around Cody's waist and held their body's close together.

"I thought you would figure it out, and then you said you weren't gay. I thought I didn't have a chance." Randy whispered.

"You could've had me that night, you had to know that. I was practically throwing myself at you." Cody said not understanding why Randy didn't want him.

"But you were upset; I didn't want to take advantage of you."

Cody looked away, that was sweet and now it was time for him to make a decision.

"I'm not upset now." Cody said looking back into Randy's eyes.

He had made his decision, and he hoped he and Randy were on the same page.

"I want you Cody. I've loved you for a long time, I think you're the reason I'm never satisfied. "

Randy's lips crashed back into Cody's. Yes, they were on the same page.

"Then take me, and make us both stop waiting."

There was a quick shucking of Cody's jeans as Randy sucked and bit at his neck.

Biting, sucking, groping, painful thrusting, gasping, moaning, sweaty, pleading, begging, breathy name calling, passion, lust, want, need.

There were only so many words to describe the night.

Both men were panting heavily. Sweat was gleaming on their bodies. The dim light from the single lamp set a sheet of spark over them.

Cody's mouth was dry, but after mouthing wordlessly for a few moments, he found his voice. "Damn. Where did you learn to do that?"

Randy looked across at his lover. "It wasn't me you were amazing!"

Cody smiled his little smile and looked at Randy. "I try."

"I think you better try again." Randy said.

He kissed Cody straddling him and letting their tongues play.

There was a sound that interrupted their play.

A heavy knocking was outside Randy's bed room door. Thank God they had locked it.

"Cody Rhodes!"

It was his sister.

Could she not mind her own business for one day? Okay, maybe it was going on two days.

"I know you're in there! Open the damn door!"

She kept banging on the door.

"If you don't open this door Teddy will break it down!"

Her threat was dampened by her husband.

"Rain!" They heard him snap at his wife. "I am not braking down the door!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

There was a slapping sound that told them that Rainie was slapping her husband.

"I'm sorry Cody, I tried to-"

But what Ted had tried to do was turned to a muffled sound, presumably by Rainie putting her hand over Ted's mouth.

"Randy, if you've murdered him, I'm going to kill you!"

Cody blushed a little and shook his head. Randy raised his eyebrows in a questioning way.

"This is the only door in the whole house that is closed. If he's lying in there dead, I'm going to kill you."

Randy rubbed his hand over his face.

"So much for that." He whispered to Cody and rolled off him.

"He's fine Rain, shut up!" Randy called to the girl on the other side of the door.

"Then why don't you open the door?" She asked.

"Because, we're naked."

"Naked? Why the hell are you naked?"

"She really doesn't get it does she?" Randy asked as he and Cody started to find their clothes and get dressed.

"Oh My God!"

Realization had obviously hit Rainie. Little noises that were intelligible were coming from her mouth.

Randy opened the door.

"Oh, hey Rain. What are you doing here?" Randy said like he wasn't expecting to see her.

She was looking pale and shocked and that only worsened when Randy put his bandaged arm around Cody's shoulder.

"Stacey brought Hannah by the house. She's in her room." Ted said quietly.

Rainie's eyes were darting from her brother to Randy.

"Then let's go have some breakfast." Randy said dropping an arm around Rainie and dragging her still surprisingly quiet form down the hall.

To Cody, it was going to be the best breakfast ever.


	8. His Kathleen

John Cena lay on his back on his bed, replaying a scene from what felt like yesterday in his mind.

He and his Kathleen where in a park.

The white cotton of her sundress floated and danced around her legs as she ran after a butterfly. Her long blonde curls bounced when she laughed. John sat there on the picnic table watching Kathleen. Her skin would be heaven to touch. To tangle his fingers in her hair would be breath taking. Her blue eyes where extraordinary to get lost in, something you could let you soul fall into. Her lips; so bright, moist, soft and thick. To kiss them was to die and be reborn.

But then he remembered that drive home.

The drive home, that never ended.

That drive that took her life, and changed his forever.

John rolled over and pulled at his pillow. He swore that sometimes he could smell her. Like now that soft sent of... something, he couldn't put his finger on just what it was, was it love? Lust? Baby oil? All he knew was that was the scent of his Kathleen; and he could still smell it. She was still there with him.

He sat up and looked around. He was sure she was there. However he was disappointed, the room was empty but for the filth that echoed his messy appearance. Unfed. Unshaven. Unshowered. He wasn't sure how long he had been laying there just looking up. Sure, the phone had rang but he hadn't answered it.

Without really thinking about it, he stood up and went to the bathroom. His knees were weak; he wasn't sure how they were holding him up. He stripped down to his skin, and if he had been able to he would've taken that off too.

He turned on the hot water and stepped under the steady stream. The little drops were very hot, and felt like sharp needles falling, and sticking in his skin.

Steam billowed off the tile. Water was in his eyes but he was sure Kathleen was standing in the gray nothing. He reached for her, but she was just out of his reach.

"Kathy" He said lowly and groped in the steam for her again.

She vanished like a ghost. She was a ghost. No! John didn't believe in ghost, but he had seen her.

She was sending him a message, she wasn't dead! He had to help her!

He step out of the shower and dressed quickly. He started walking, not in the direction of the cemetery, but in the direction of the hard ware store. He made a single purchase; a shovel. He was going to free Kathleen from her prison. How could he have been so stupid as to believe his Kathleen was dead? She wasn't dead, she would never die, she was tough! That was one of the things John loved the most about her, she could take whatever he dished out, and in the past there had been a lot of it.

He walked right to the place that enclosed his beloved. He didn't have to think about his step that was one location he would never forget.

The shovel made its first bite into the grassy ground; he could feel warmth coming back into his life.

"John." He could her calling his name.

"Kathy." He replied.

He started to dig faster, but the grass covered the ground again before he could make another mark.

"I'm coming Kathy." He reassured her, and started digging faster and harder.

The ground started to shake.

"John, wake up."

His eyes cracked open, it wasn't Kathleen who was calling his name, it was Kimberly, her sister, and John wasn't at the graveyard digging up his Kathleen, he was at home, safe in his bed.

"Kim? What are you doing here?" John asked, his voice was crackly, like it hadn't been used in a long time.

"A few of us have tried to call you; you haven't answered your phone. We were worried" Kimberly said.

John didn't answer, just held the covers a little tighter. He almost had her, he was sure if Kimberly hadn't awakened him, he would be holding Kathleen right now.

"Why don't you come over to the house, Mickie is making lasagna. I am sure the kids would love to see their uncle John." The red head said coaxingly

"Okay." He nodded vaguely and let Kimberly help him get dressed.

It had been well over four years scene her sister had been in that horrible accident that had left John in a coma and her dead. Kathleen had asked to speak to John, but by the time he had woken up, she was gone.

Kimberly went through this routine every few weeks; because the last thing her sister had ask of her was that she take care of John.

As the two walked down the stairs, the shovel lay forgotten under his bed.


	9. A Thing

The last waves of sleep were drifting away from MVP. His eyes cracked open, the covers of his hotel bed were tangled and there was something lying beside him, something that didn't belong there. Harley Smith was lying on his left arm with her pretty face on his chest.

He looked at her a little confused until the memory of the previous night came back into his mind.

"Wow!" He said quietly to himself.

x-X-x

The previous night.

"Matt, are we going out or not?" Montel said walking in Hardy's dressing room.

Matt looked up from his text, he was chewing on his bottom lip.

"Umm… Yea, sure." He said uncertainly.

He looked back to his phone screen as he reached for his jacket. He groped at air a few times before he looked up again and put his hand on the jacket.

"Oh, did I hear right? You're going out? Am I invited or is this a boys night?" Harley asked smiling, walking to stand in the door way with MVP.

"Hey, Harley." Montel said.

Matt was still looking at his phone and trying to put his jacket on with one hand.

"Hey, Harley." He said off handedly.

"Need a hand there Matt?" Harley asked.

Without waiting for the answer she walked into the room and held his jacket so he could slip his arms into it.

"Thanks man. Sure you can come if you like." He said.

"That okay with you?" She asked looking to the taller man in the doorway.

"Yea sure, I'm gonna need someone who can have a conversation." He said annoyed looking at Matt.

Matt didn't seem to notice.

"So, how do you like Kansas?" Harley asked, trying to start a conversation.

Montel was driving, Harley was sitting in the passenger seat and Matt was in the back. Harley was pretty sure he was still looking at the phone.

"It's fuckin cold!" Matt said.

She looked at him in the rearview mirror; he was still looking down, presumably at his phone.

"Yea, isn't it supposed to be hot here?" Montel ask.

"That's in the summer, this is December." Harley informed him.

"I know what month it is!" He said grouchily as he pulled into the parking lot of the club.

Once inside the crowded building the three found a table with just enough room for them to sit. Montel and Harley went to the bar to order drinks.

"So, I'm afraid my ears are going to fall off if they don't get some use soon." Harley said and nudged Montel in the arm playfully. "What's up big guy?"

He smiled a little lopsided smile.

"Oh, you know. This is just getting old, I want to go home, I need a break. I mean, I love my job but I think it's about time for a change." He said finally bringing his eyes to her.

She was staring blankly at him with her eye brows raised.

"What?" He asked.

"Damn, waters deep ain't it?" She asked seriously making her reply comical.

He laughed, "You ask. What the hell is Matt doing on that stupid cell phone?" He asked.

The young man behind the bar gave them the drinks and they walked back to their table.

"There is one way to find out." She said.

She sat her drink down then pushed Matt his. He was looking down at phone screen again.

"That text must be pretty damn important." Harley said.

Matt was looking pale and his mouth was open.

"She loves me." He said quietly.

Harley and Montel looked at one another; it was obvious by their expressions, that neither knew what Matt was talking about.

"That's great man, um, who is she?" Harley asked.

"I got to go guys." He said without answering her, he keep looking at his phone and walked out of the bar.

"That was weird." Harley said.

"I guess that means it's just you and me." Montel said.

They sat at the table without Matt and made small talk for almost twenty minutes and they lost track of how many drinks later, before Harley shot up her head.

"I love this song. Let's dance." She said and began pulling Montel to the crowded floor.

"Harley!" He said tugging his hand away but she didn't let go and he allowed her to lead him to the floor.

The song ended and he turned to walk off the dance floor. She closed her hand a little tighter around his and he stopped his steps and looked at her.

"By the way," She said. "I got a thing for you."

She smiled at him and let go of his hand.

He went back in the direction of their table and she went the other direction, to the ladies room.

When she came back to the table, that's when the wheels started to turn leading up to her laying in his arms right now. He reached to the table by the bed and poured his self a glace of Jack Daniels with one hand and sipped it till she started to wake.

"Good morning baby." He said and swooped down and kissed her.

She kissed him tasting the alcohol on his lips.

"Where do you want to go from here now that we're sober?"

He laughed.

"Do you even remember last night?" He asked.

She looked down and rubbed her temple.

"It's kinda fuzzy, but yea. I guess it was one drink to many." She said.

He sat his drink down pointedly. "Yea. I got a killer headache. You?"

She rubbed her head again. "Yea."

"So, what are we going to do?" He asked again and she got out of bed and got dressed, as did he.

They did not speak to each other but he walked her to the door.

"I will call you later, maybe we can hang out again some time." She said with a smile.

She tip toed and kissed him on the cheek. She started out the door but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Harley, I got a thing for you." He said and smiled.

She returned it brightly.

They both knew that there was no way in hell this was just a one nightstand. Because they had a thing for each other.


	10. Oragimi

This was the part of her career that Maryse hated. She and the rest of the WWE roster had just arrived in Memphis Tennessee. She slid her key card through the lock and opened the door for the bell boy.

She just sat on the end of her cold bed looking at her suite cases. She wasn't going to unpack them, what was the point? She would only be here two days tops.

Room service too was unsatisfactory; it wasn't the same as a real meal cooked by caring hands. Maryse liked to cook, and she was really quite good at it. But it was no fun cooking for one.

She called her mother before she went to bed, it was her routine. Her mother always told her how proud she was of her. When Maryse confessed to being home sick her mother just repeated the old saying. 'Home is where the heart is.' Oh how she wished that was true.

The room was dark and quite, no one was there to answer her if she had voiced the fact that she couldn't go to sleep. She pulled the cover a little higher up her form, trying to push away a single thought that keep pounding her mind.

There was someone.

She sat up and flicked on the lamp next to the bed. She took her cell phone and dialed a familiar number. The number wasn't in her contact list because she always swore she would never call it again.

A very short conversation later, there was a soft knock on the door.

Maryse had been sitting by the door waiting for the sound. She opened the door, compelled to see the blue eyes she was addicted to. He was standing there in his bare feet, bear chest and gray sleep pants.

She was silent because there was nothing she had to say to the man. He was silent for the same reason.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She let him. She wrapped her limbs around him. He stepped inside then kicked the door closed behind him and carried her to the bed.

It was the quietest sex he had ever had, getting no more than a low moan from her when the reason for her call had been accomplished. But that's how it always was. Sometimes he requested her company but it was usually her who made the call. Either way they never refused to fill the other's needs.

The blue eyed man looked over at the blonde woman lying naked beside him. She was staring at the ceiling; her breath was slowing back to normal. Why was this moment always so quite? Maybe next time he would fill the silence with the confession that he loved her, but not tonight.

He rolled on to his side away from her and drifted to sleep.

Maryse finally looked over at him and for the first time tonight she was really looking at him. How did she end up here, again? She was awake in his bed, again. The unnatural light from the street light outside her window had thrown them in to an odd land of shadows and peal gold. She wondered why it was always him she called. Well she knew why, what she really didn't know is why the hell she loved him. He obviously didn't love her; he was fast asleep when not half an hour ago he had been calling her name in the darkness.

She rolled over as not to look at him. They were not touching, and it bothered them both. She fell asleep quickly.

The next morning when she woke he was gone and the only reminder of the previous night was a new burning of feeling inside both of them and an origami rose on the table by the bed. He always did that, sometimes it was a bird or a butterfly, but her favorite was a rose. She smiled to herself and picked it up. She went to her bag and retrieved her little wooden box that she kept all of his little paper gifts in.

She raised the paper project to her lips and kissed it. She could smell him on it. She turned it over in her hands and saw a small bit of writing on the back.

'Open this'

She did as the written words told her and unfolded the piece of art.

Her eyes went wide when a single small object fell out of it and landed softly on the bed. She held the unfolded paper in front of her. A single black question mark explained the beautiful ring that was lying in the folds of her unmade bed.

That same blue eyed man was walking around his hotel room trying to find something to calm his nerves. Maybe she wasn't up yet. Maybe she didn't turn the rose over. Maybe this was just her way of saying 'no.' after all they hardly ever spoke to one another.

A light knock stopped his pacing. He just stood staring blankly at the door. He couldn't seem to make his body function to open it.

Finally with one brave step forward, he walked to the door and opened it.

She was smiling and there was something different playing in her eyes.

With her right hand she reached for his, she laid her left hand in it showing off the ring on her ring finger. They both looked at her hand. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Relief washed over him like a warm bath.

"I love you Mike." She said simply.

He entwined her hand in his and dropped to his knees.

"I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Her eyes shimmered with mist. "Yes."

Never again would she lay awake craving his touch and never again would he not be there when she awoke.


	11. Valentine's Day

"You, my friend, are an ass!" Morrison said sliding back onto the pillows and stretching his legs out in front of him. He crossed his arms on his chest and stared at the ceiling. He wasn't as angry at the other man as he was putting on, but he was definitely not happy with him!

"Yea, and you're a spoiled little bitch!" Phil said putting his hand on the door. This fight would be a lot less violent if the two couldn't touch each other.

"Oh-" John said springing to his feet. All in one motion he picked up the red heart shaped box of chocolates and threw it at the retreating man's head. The box only missed because Phil had been so quick to close the door behind him.

Okay, so this wasn't the first time they had fought or the first time one of them had left with no explanation. Sometimes it was so bad, that one or both of them would sport the bruises for days after they had forgotten what the fight had been about. The love they had for each other was so deep and so unmovable that it was sometimes forgotten. It was the rock hard surface they used for torturing each other.

This particular spat had been brought on by a simple Valentine 's Day gift. An hour ago the red box that was lying by the door, was presented with a single red rose to John with a, "Happy Valentine's day, baby." from Phil.

John took the box and rose and tossed them to the bed. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him fiercely. The kissing turned to sloppy groping and moaning. It looked like tonight would be one of those nights that the neighbors complained.

"This is going to be good."

The words had slipped between Phil's lips before he could stop them. John pushed away from the lips on his neck.

"What? You wanted to get laid?" John said realization hitting him.

"No baby, I just wanted to give you something to let you know I was thinking about you on Valentine's Day." Phil said reaching out for the man's shoulders, but John stepped back and pushed the unwanted hands away.

Thus, the argument had started.

Phil went outside to sit on the bench in front of the expensive hotel. He and John had been fighting more lately, or maybe he was just noticing more.

Little did they know that both men were recalling the same memories in the same order.

x~X~x

When Phil was fifteen a family down the street had brought a foster child into their home. Phil was the town rebel; he was the one sporting the dark clothes and bad attitude. This new kid down the street was very quiet and shy; he was lost in the background.

"Mister Brooks take that vest off, you are distracting." The graying plump teacher said.

Phil looked around the room then back to his teacher and smiled charmingly.

"Well Miss Davis, I didn't expect this. You are a very attractive woman and even though I do swing that way, you are just not my type. You see, you are the only one who I am distracting."

The teacher's checks turned madly red and she walked back to her desk with no further action against the boy.

"This is John, he has just started here. I expect all of you to be nice to him." The teacher said purposely avoiding the gaze of the boy in the back.

A thin, dark headed boy of fourteen was standing in the door.

That was the first time the two boys set eyes on each other. Their eyes locked, and for reasons unknown to them, they could not look away until they were burnt into each other's mind.

They hung out almost every day, within three weeks it was known by pretty much everyone that this new kid was Phil's friend, and no one messed with Phil's friends!

x~X~x

Sixteen months later, John ran as fast as his feet would carry him to the house where his best friend could be found. He pounded frantically on the door and seconds later, Phil opened the door. John clasped onto him. They slid gracefully down the door frame holding tightly to each other.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Phil ask, John's face was buried in the others stomach, as he lay on the porch in his others lap.

"What's going on?" Phil asked stroking soft brown hair.

"I- They said-" John was sobbing too hard to speak, not to mention he had just ran over a mile.

"Just calm down and tell me what's going on. Just breathe."

A long loud rattled breath and John disclosed the reason for his trip.

"The McKinnens are moving to Iowa, and I have to go back to the home." He said this very fast, and then started to cry again.

Phil's face fell as his spirits plummeted.

"Oh God! That's awful."

John's head lifted to look at the older boys.

"The worst part is, I won't see you anymore."

Their eyes met and they both secretly knew that the feelings they were hiding, were more than friendship, and they were not just going to go away.

"Look at me." Phil said pushing the other boy into a sitting position.

He couldn't just let him cry.

"Look at me. Stop crying." Phil said cupping the boys chin with one hand and tilting his face up to look into his eyes.

He brushed the tears away with the other hand. This boy was something sent from God, to make his life make sense.

"Listen, don't say things like that. We will see each other. I promise! Since I've started driving I will come and see you all the time and I will take you anywhere you want to go." Phil said desperate to end the tears.

John gave a weak smile and blushed a little bit.

"Really?" John ask quietly looking down.

"You name it. Please stop crying?" Phil said, softly running his index finger along the curve of John's face.

John smiled faintly and nodded.

x~X~x

Eight years had passed.

"We could do it baby, we really could, tryouts are in three weeks and if we work really hard, we could get contracts and go around the world together. It will be great!" John said pulling at his boyfriends shoulders.

John had been trying to talk Phil into giving the WWE a shot for weeks.

"Okay. We will give it a try."

Within the year they were traveling with the WWE. Entertaining crowds, fast food, and fans, was the life style.

x~X~x

They had been in the WWE for two years.

John had just finished his match and was walking down the hall backstage, all he wanted was a hot shower and to get some sleep. Walking down the hall it was quiet until he saw the form of Kelly Kelly pressed to the wall. It took a moment for John to realize that the man holding her against the wall, kissing her and touching her in forbidden places, was his beloved.

"Having fun are we?" John asked sarcastically.

Phil pulled away from the blond and looked at is boyfriend's face.

"John, I'm sorry." He said but John had already started walking the other way.

"I think you can find somewhere else to stay tonight!" John said not looking back.

Phil sighed; this was not what he meant to happen. Could he help it if he liked sex? She was right there, practically naked, how could anyone resist that?

"I already told you that I was sorry. I didn't mean to, she seduced me!" Phil was pleading into the phone; his boyfriend on the other end was not accepting his apology.

"Is that supposed to make it okay? That she seduced you?" John said, it was clear he was crying.

"No, but I'm really sorry. Can't you just forgive me?"

"No." There was a click then buzzing.

Phil held the voiceless phone and nodded. How could he have been so stupid? He loved that man and he had just thrown it all away, and for what? Meaningless sex with a girl that turned his stomach.

x~X~x

It was a few hours into that sleepless night when the sound of the phone ringing woke John.

"Hello?" John said.

"May I speak with a Mister John Morison please?" Said an unfamiliar voice.

"That's me." John said sitting up a little straighter.

"Mister Morison it is my duty to inform you that a Mister Philip Brooks has been in a serious accident. He is at the Lake View Hospital on 23rd street."

John was quiet for a few seconds.

"I will be right down." He said.

He could feel the color leaving his face for parts unknown.

"He is in serious condition, but he is stable." The doctor told John as he led him down a hall to a room where his beautiful Phil lay on his back with a tube down his throat and a machine by is bed giving off steady beeps.

White strips of bandages were across Phil's face and on various parts of his skin.

John fell to his knees by his bed and took his hand and began kissing it.

If he had only forgiven him when he had the chance, they would be in their hotel room making up, he would not be at the death bed of the man that he loved.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry baby, I'm not even mad at you. Please just open your eyes and say something, anything I just need to hear your voice, please wake up. You can't leave me I need you too much. Please!" John was crying so hear that his words and sobs were undistinguished.

"It's no use son, he can't hear you." The Doctor said. But John knew that the little squeeze he had just felt on his hand was not his imagination, it was his love coming back to him.

The next day Phil miraculously came out of his coma.

x~X~x

It was three years later.

"I have this night planed for us; it's just going to be me and you." Phil said softly.

He and John were swaying in a music-less dance in the living room. Arms around each other, foreheads together, and eyes closed softly, simply the two of them.

It was their anniversary.

That night John stepped into the hotel room and he was in a different world. Rose petals, a light scent of something sweet, dim light, candles, a beautiful table set for two, and violin music.

"Phil, this is great! Baby, this is beautiful!" John said turning to his boyfriend.

Phil was smiling in a satisfied way.

An elegant meal, champagne, soft kisses, and the two were back swaying in each other's arms.

"I'm going to love you forever." Phil said putting a sweet soft kiss on his lover's forehead.

"And I you, only longer." John replied honestly relaxing into the other man.

x~X~x

As the last scene was going dark in Johns mind, Phil was opening the door.

"John, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. That I'm with you is good enough for me, if you don't want to do anything, then I don't either." Phil said, the need to be forgiven was etched on his face.

John stood up from the bed.

"I'm sorry too, I love you and I do want you."

They stepped closer and kissed gently. The night would be left in their minds as a night made special, not by the physical, but because being together and being in love was enough to satisfy them.

But there was no doubt as the two got lost in each other's touch that they were both looking forward to next Valentine's Day.


	12. True Love at Long Last

Katie Ann Bell was 12 when she found herself sitting by her best friend, Evan hanging their feet over the edge of the 'Kiss Me Quick Bridge' telling him that her mother had just left her abusive husband, and Katie's father.

"I'm sorry Kate. But she's left before; don't you think she'll come back?" Evan asked his friend.

"No, this was different. I think she is gone for good this time. I would be." Katie said.

Surprisingly Katie was not crying but she was wearing a very upset expression.

Later that day Katie came home and her father rudely informed her that he was going to look for her mother. Four hours later her father roughly dragged her bruised mother in the front door by the wrist.

-X-

Katie was 13 when she climbed quietly out a bedroom window and ran to the house down the street to tell Evan how her older brother, Eli had sold her to a friend for the night for drugs and a case of beer. The night had been spent suffering rapes and sexual abuse.

Evan sat with her and held her while she cried. It was the first and only time he had ever saw her cry. Katie had been developing a strong sense of hate toward the men in her life and this event pushed her to the edge.

"I'm going to get away from them one day Evan." Katie said still crying.

"You will Kate. You really will." Evan said and started petting the back of Katie's head.

-X-

Katie was 14 years old when she realized she positively hated her life. All color and sincere happiness drained from her on the event of her mother's death. Katie's mother had never exactly been in good health but everyone knew she had died from misery.

Katie lived her life waiting and watching for her chance to leave the small town that imprisoned her.

-X-

When Katie was 16 Evan told her that he was going away to chase his dreams and he would not forget her. He left with a promise of one day returning. Katie reluctantly learned to cope with out her only and best friend.

-X-

Four years after Evan left there was a knock on Katie's front door. It was Evan. He had kept his promise of coming back.

She opened the door and before the two old friends could greet each other Evan dropped to one knee and pulled from his pocket, a little blue box.

"Katie Ann Bell, I have loved you my whole life. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Katie's hand unconsciously covered her mouth. There was a moment's silence.

"Yes Evan. Yes!" she said with all signs of happiness.

-X-

Katie's father was sitting in his chair when Katie walked in the living room of their dark house.

"Dad I'm leaving. I'm marrying Evan and we are leaving here." Katie said firmly as she walked around the living room picking up trinkets.

"What?" her father bellowed as he made a drunken attempt to stand.

The man found his feet bumping into a table.

"You can't marry that snot nose brat. You have to stay here and take care of me."

"Learn to take care of yourself." Katie said not sparing her father a glance.

"I forbid it Katie." Her father said stabbing his finger in the air.

"Listen to me! He is my ticket out of here. Second hand fame is better than this. He is going to give me everything you never did. Take care of yourself it's more than you did for Eli or me." Katie said with her face a few inches from her father's.

Her words were venomous.

-X-

Years of marriage later Evan found that a relationship founded on pity had in fact turned to affection. When he had proposed to Katie five years ago he had to admit that the action had been taken out of obligation more than love. But still Evan could not think of a better person to marry. Katie was his best friend and had been since they were little she was as attractive as any other and she was easy enough to get along with. She never denied him. In fact it was a perfect marriage except, there was no real true love.

-X-

Evan was sitting on his computer desk looking at a magazine when his wife came into the room.

"Evan?" She said softly.

"Yes dear?" He answered.

"I need to tell you something." Katie said quietly. "When you left I was so angry at you; I felt like I had lost my chance get away from there, and when you came back and ask me to marry you I felt like I was getting a second chance. In the beginning I led you on; I didn't marry you because I loved you. But then I noticed that the acting became easier, I've just realized that I'm not acting anymore. Somewhere in the past five years I have fallen in love with you." She said all this rather fast.

Evan didn't speak. He watched his wife tell him what he already knew. Well, at least the first part, but had she really fallen in love with him?

"I want you Evan." She said as she stepped the length between her and her husband.

She put her arms around him and kissed his lips fiercely. He returned the kiss with want and sexual need.

"I love you." Katie whispered in Evan's ear.

It was not the first time she had said this but they both knew this was the first time she had ever meant it.

"I love you too." Evan said knowing that he meant it just as much.


End file.
